Loups
by petit-coeur-de-rose
Summary: harry , ron et hermione son à la recherche des horcruxes mais voilà qu'il se font capturer par une bande de raffleur qui les emmène au manoir malfoy. Suite à une rencontre avec greyback, harry se fait toucher et deviens une créature magique. Maintenant il lui faut crée une meute et découvrir son compagnon.
1. Chapter 1

bonjour! bienvenue ici !

c'est ma toute première fic donc toute les critiques sont bonne à prendre et je ne doute absolument pas qu'il vas y en avoir ! (rip ma sublime orthographe, je n'est jamais été bonne dans ça mes excuses j'essaie de tout faire pour éviter les fautes mais c'est pas gagner xD)

Je commence tout juste à prendre en main ce cite donc s'il y as des erreurs de syntaxe c'est qu'il ma fait une traduction péter ! j'essaye de tout reprendre et ça va être long!

bref pour vous resituer le contexte harry, hermionne et ron se sont fait capturer dans la forêt par les raffleurs. Oublier la coupe de poufsouffle dans le coffre fort de lestrange, pour notre histoire celle ci serra au manoir malfoy. donc gripseck ne serra pas présents ici !

donc dans mon petit monde remplis de yaoi il se trouve que Greyback à attraper harry où du moins à essayer et la griffer sans le vouloir. Ils on transplaner avec ollivenders et luna à la ferme au coquillage sauf que deux jours après harry à commencer à se sentir mal et est finalement tomber dans l'inconscient. Nos amis on dût l'emmener assez vite à poudlard et finalement Popy à réussie à le stabilisé et on en est là!

* * *

chapitre 1: Devenir l'Alpha

POV Harry

J'ouvre les yeux, tout est blanc autour de moi et les bip incessant des machines me font mal à la tête. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de comment ça c'est passer mais de ce que je me souviens j'étais au manoir Malfoy. Il était là mais il ne m'a pas dénoncé. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, lui qui m'a toujours détesté ? Hermione et Ron ont réussi à sauver Luna et Ollivender, et moi j'ai réussi à choper la coupe. Greyback était là ce qui m'a surpris mais j'ai réussi à méchapper avec tout le monde. Et maintenant je me retrouve dans un lit et bizarrement sa ressemble à l'infirmerie de Poudlard...

J'essaie de m'asseoir sauf que mon bras me fait super mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de sentir un truc à l'intérieur de moi, comme une...présence ?

Un gros bruit me sort de mon introspection et je vois débarquer mes meilleurs amis en trombe.

\- 'Ry! Tu nous a fait peur! fit elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Mec comment tu vas?

\- Oula doucement Herm! Et bien de ce que je me souviens on a réussi à s'échapper du manoir Malfoy mais après c'est très flou. On est à Poudlard?

-Oui après ce qui c'est passer on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de venir ici…

\- Mais … et Rogue?

\- Il ne sait pas que nous sommes là. Pomfresh à utilisé un sortilège de dissimulation. (ndb: bien aimable cette Pompom :3 )

-Jeunes gens veuillez le laisser se reposer! Fit Pompom non loin de là.

Mes deux amis acceptent et me disent qu'ils repasseront plus tard pour m'expliquer plus en détail ce qu'il c'est passé.

Je me suis retrouvé seul, fatigué comme jamais. J'ai senti mes paupières se faire lourdes et la seconde d'après je sombrais dans un sommeil lourd.

Je me suis retrouvé seul sur un banc avec une espèce de gros chien qui semblait ronger quelque chose.

\- Bonjour Harry.

\- Professeur Dumbledore! Mais vous êtes mort! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venue me hanter ou pire que je suis mort...

\- Je suis effectivement mort, mais ne t'en fait pas tu viens d'être sauvé par ton loup.

Je me suis retourné pour voir la bête près de moi qui ronronnait presque en se délectant.

\- Mon loup?

\- Greyback était là au manoir, tu te souviens? Il ta griffer sans faire attention ... tu es devenu un loup garou Harry, mais tu peux devenir bien plus si tu accepte ton loup. Il vient de te sauver de la partie d'âme de Voldemort qui était en toi. Harry, tu était un horcruxe et tu était vouer à une mort certaine.

\- Attendez j'étais un ... Et comment ça sauf si je l'accepte?

\- Hum disons qu'un loup garou est une personne qui défie son loup intérieur, donc si tu l'accepte du deviendras un mixte entre un animagus et une créature magique. Il vient de manger l'âme de Voldy qui était en toi et je pense qu'il s'est régalé si tu veux mon avis.

\- Et que vas-t'il passer si je l'accepte?

\- Demande lui. (ndb: bah tien ! vas y Harry ! va causer à un loup ça tombe sous le sens xD )

Je me tourne vers le loup qui était maintenant debout à coté de moi. Il était grand, presque aussi grand qu'un poney. Il était totalement noir avec quelques reflets dorés par si par là et de magnifique yeux vert comme les miens.

\- Il faut que tu lui donne un nom Harry ensuite il fera vraiment parti de toi.

\- Euh, et bien Nox, tu seras Nox!

J'aime beaucoup les sortilèges de lumière et d'obscurité. J'avais l'habitude de les utiliser chez mon oncle Vernon. Le loup, après sa nomination, me regarde dans les yeux et se mit à remuer la queue.

\- Bonjour compagnon d'âme.

\- Mais tu parle! (ndb: réaction tout à fait normale quand tu entends un animal parler… je pense que j'aurais crié … hum hum)

\- Bien sur que je parle! Je ne suis pas un de tes stupides loups moldus et encore moins un garou...beurk. Bref, maintenant que je suis… comment dire, en toi ? Je vais tout t'expliquer alors reste attentif, je déteste me répéter!

-Oh et bien je t'en pris raconte moi.

-Comme tu as pu le voir je suis un loup mais pas seulement, je suis aussi une partie de ton âme et je viens de manger le parasite qui était en toi. Il était très bon pour un parasite… Bref je m'égare. Je ne suis pas comme ces vulgaires garou qui se transforment à la pleine lune seulement. Si tu m'acceptes, je te protégerais, aussi bien ton corps que ton âme et ton esprit. La magie n'aura plus d'effet sur toi quand tu seras sous ta forme lupine, ton corps va subir quelques changements. Ta magie évoluera, si bien que tu vas presque ne plus pouvoir utilisé ta baguette. Ta magie sera beaucoup trop grande pour qu'une simple baguette arrive à la canaliser. Enfin tu pourras te transformer quand tu le voudras. Il va te falloir trouver des personnes de confiance pour intégrer ta future meute et surtout te trouver un compagnon. Pour intégrer ta meute, tu devras les mordres mais ils ne tiendra qu'à eux de devenir un loup ou non. Ton compagnon, lui, devra obligatoirement accepter son loup. Plus la meute est conséquente plus le transformation sera facile et moins douloureuse. Pour terminer deux loups mâles peuvent procréer donc tu pourras avoir des louveteaux.

\- Comment je saurai qui est mon compagnon?

\- Et bien ton odorat! Tes sens vont s'aiguiser et tu vas sentir une odeur qui se détachera des autres qui te fera perdre pied, ce sera lui.

\- Lui ? Tu crois que ce sera un mâle?

\- Je pense que oui effectivement puisque tu es… comment tu dis déjà? Ah oui gay.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire après tout ce que tu viens de m'expliquer…

\- Et bien accepte! Je m'assurais que plus aucun mal ne te soit fait, ni à toi ni à tes amis qui attendent avec impatience que tu te réveilles.

Je me suis retourné pour voir où était le directeur de Poudlard juste avant mais plus personne à part moi et le loup n'était présent…

\- Nox… j'accepte de devenir un loup.

\- Parfait! Bienvenue parmi les Alphas!

Il avançait vers moi, ses grand yeux vert bien ouverts et me léchât le visage. (ndb: beurk …)

\- Harry Potter tu es un loup maintenant et je te reconnais comme mon âme lien. Réveil toi maintenant!

Puis d'un coup je me suis retrouvé devant mes amis avec Pompom presque interdits devant moi.

\- Harry! fit ma meilleure amie ne me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il t'es arrivé quoi Harry, tu as changé d'un coups!

\- Changé?

\- Tenez monsieur Potter, me dit l'infirmière en me tendant un miroir.

\- Vous devinerez jamais de quoi j'ai rêvé ... et je me regarde dans le miroir, je n'était plus le même.

J'avais de longs cheveux noirs et lisses (ndb: plus de nid d'oiseau !) qui me tombaient presque au milieu du dos. Ça m'allait plutôt bien. Mon visage s'était affiné. Je me suis mis instinctivement debout et je vis avec stupeur que j'avais bien gagner dix centimètres et que les vêtements que je portais étaient devenus bien trop petits. Mon petit ventre s'était transformé en une série d'abdominaux. Pour terminer ma cicatrice n'était plus du tout là.

\- Mec, je ne suis pas gay mais tu es sacrément canon! (ndb: l'est beau gosse notre Ryry)

\- Ouai ça c'est sur, répliqua Herm.

\- Tu nous expliques?

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivie je leurs expliquais ce qui venait de m'arriver. Pompom était là également, je crois qu'elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux et ses oreilles et qu'elle avait comme planté ?

\- Hum un Alpha ... Il vas falloir que je me renseigne, dit Herm.

\- En gros tu es un loup…

\- Apparemment. Je suis plutôt reconnaissant envers Greyback pour ce coup-là, c'est grâce à lui et à Nox que je n'ai plus la partie de Voldy en moi et surtout sans cicatrice et avec ce nouveau corps. J'ai également pensé que vous, Pompom, vous pourriez aller voir Rogue et me faire passer pour un nouvel élève pour pouvoir nous infiltrer. Je sais qu'il y a un horcruxe ici et que c'est en rapport avec Serdaigle. J'avoue qu'aller à serpentard m'irais bien.

\- Un serpentard Harry, mais tu es fou!

\- Attend Ron, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de ce que je sais Malfoy est revenu terminer ses ASPICS.

\- Bien, je pense que Pompom va pouvoir nous aider sur ce coup là.

\- Vous voulez un certificat pour votre nouvelle inscription? Dans ce cas il va me falloir un nom…

\- Hum, j'y est réfléchi et je pense que Therry Parrot serai pas mal, c'est un anagramme.

\- Bon je vais vous le faire, par contre monsieur Parrot il va vous falloir vous trouver de nouveaux vêtements parce que ce que vous portez est bien trop petit. Je vais voir ce qu'on a comme vêtement et robe de sorcier ici à votre taille. Je reviens.

\- Tu pourrais te transformer?

\- Ici?

\- Oui, il faut que je puisse m'en rendre compte, dit Hermione.

Je lève les épaules et me concentre, j'entends ensuite la voix de Nox comme une pensée au fond de moi-même.

_\- Harry, une fois que tu seras __transformé __il faudra que tu fasse __comme moi quand tu m'as __donné __un nom pour les faire rentrer dans ta meute en tant qu'humain. Tu es prêt?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements si tu ne veux pas qu'ils se déchirent et que tu te retrouves __nu devant eux._ (ndb: miam … )

-_Pas bête le loup._

Je me concentrais quand une douleur sourde me fit lourdement haleter, mince ça fait un mal de chien !

_\- Doucement Harry. Ai __confiance ... Laisse toi aller._

Je me laissais guider par sa voix et quand je repris pied dans la réalité j'avais réussi à me transformer en un magnifique loup noir.

\- Woua mec! T'es magnifique!

\- Harry tu es immense pour un loup!

Je me tourne sur moi même pour voir. Je me sentais si bien en étant un loup. La sensation était incroyable je sentais tout autour de moi et entendais tout! Je pouvais même comprendre les battements de cœur de mes deux acolytes!

\- Lèche les Harry!

Je suivis ce que me dictait Nox et, en m'approchant doucement, léchais leurs visages.

\- Hermione Granger et Ronnald Weasley, je vous reconnais comme faisant partie de ma meute. Je suis votre alpha! (ndb: bad ass ce Ryry :3)

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur...

Je remercie énormément Kilynn qui me sauver la vie. C'est grâce à elle que ce chapitre à pu être publier ou re publier proprement ! De gros bisous à elle.

" clap clap"

C'est devenue ma correctrice donc faut l'applaudir ...Elle à beaucoup de courage.

PS : à ça place je me serrais déjà pendu avec ma fic en guise de corde pleurant de l'encre!


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteur : désoler du retard qui dit chapitre long dit moment éprouvant pour ma correctrice !

J'ai bien avancer dans l'écriture avec 10 chapitres d'écrit pour le moment et en 11 ieme en cours de réflexion. (Mon cerveau carbure mais mes mains fumes)

Je préviens que les prochains chapitre auront des scènes de sexes d'ou le Rating M de cette fanfictions ( M+ sa n'existe pas malheureusement)

Pour le reste je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mis en favoris mon chef d'oeuvre ! ( ouai je suis pas peu fière et mes chevilles on de quoi me tenir! )

Il y aura donc un chapitre par semaine en fonction de ma superbe correctrice ! (j'évite de trop la submerger de travail...)

Je rappel donc que les personnes ne sont pas à moi mise à part quelques loups par si par là et le personnage de Théry Parrot. None touch is mine ! (on remarquera le sublime frenglish)

Bref je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! A très vite !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : INFILTRATION.

Je repris ensuite ma forme humaine. Difficile de communiquer en étant un loup face à deux humains.

\- Beurk, merci pour la léchouille mais c'était dégeux Harry !

\- Désolé Ron, c'est comme ça que l'on reconnait les personnes de sa meute.

\- Bha ça reste dégeux, j'ai de la bave de loup de partout maintenant !

\- Estime toi heureux que je n'ai rien manger avant !

\- Harry tu es magnifique en loup ! C'est juste incroyable cette transformation, autant en loup quand, heu… homme si je puis dire !

Pompom m'a par la suite apporté des vêtements qui était un peu près de ma taille et qui sculptait parfaitement bien mes abdos. Pour une fois que j'avais des vêtements qui m'allait ! Ouai les loques que me donne Dudley chaque années ça commençait à me gaver… (ndb: révolte toi Ryry!)

Puis Popy et moi nous, nous dirigions vers le nouveau directeur, Severus Rogue.

Ce satané traître ...mon loup en moi criait pour que je me fasse les dents sur lui !

\- Fidélitas, dit Popy à la statue représentant maintenant une chauve-souris.

La statue avait même changé...quel traitre ...Fidélitas en plus...fidèle à quoi au juste...un son gutural sortie de ma gorge. Je me rendis compte que je venais de grogner….ok je suis vraiment devenu un loup…

\- Monsieur le directeur, il y a ce nouvel élève qui vient d'arriver. Il s'appel Thery Parrot et viens d'Angleterre. Ses parents son des né-moldus.

\- Hum et bien amené le et mettez lui le choixpeau. Je n'ai pas le temps j'ai rendez-vous avec une personne donc je vous le laisse. Ah Popy, veuillez tout lui expliquer dès que le choixpeau lui aura dit sa maison. Qu'il fasse attention...

\- Très bien monsieur le directeur.

Elle s'approcha de moi, tendis que le nouveau directeur passa devant moi, ne m'adressant même pas un regard.

\- Monsieur Parrot approchez vous du choixpeau, me fit Popy

Je lui obeis et m'assis sur une chaise et la laissa me poser le chapeau magique.

\- Mais… vous êtes …

\- Thery Parot, je suis juste Thery Parrot.

\- Oh ...et bien …si tel est le cas je crois que...

\- Serpentard m'irait bien.

\- Et bien vous avez changé d'opinion, c'est bien ou alors vous avez une idée derrière la tête. Si vous même avez choisis Serpentard je ne peux qu'accepter ...Serpentard ! Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison Monsieur Parrot.

\- Parfait, dit Pompom, je vais vous accompagner à votre nouveau dortoir et je vais tout vous expliquer là bas. Vous retrouverez vos affaires et votre nécessaire pour l'année. Le mot de passe de Serpentard est « _serpensortia »_. Allons-y.

Après être arrivé aux cachots, on se retrouvait devant le tableau du Baron Sanglant.

\- Avant de vous faire rentrer monsieur Parrot, j'aimerais que vous fassiez attention au Carrow, il sont assez ...virulent dira-t'on.

\- Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je serais aisément me défendre.

\- Bien. Elle se tourna vers le tableau et dit le mot de passe. « _serpensortia »_

_-_ Un nouvel élève ? Bienvenue Monsieur …

\- Parrot.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa un passage juste assez grand pour que je puisse passer, heureusement que je n'avais pas pris 5 cm de plus sinon je me serais cogné ! Pompom nous fit rentrer et on arriva dans la grande salle des Serpentards. De partout était exhiber des serpents noir au yeux verts, sur les tapis, les toisons accrochées aux murs et sur la grosse cheminée noire et sombre au fond de la salle. Les murs étaient en pierre brute et les plafonds assez bas. Des lampes rondes et vertes étaient suspendues grâce à des chaines rouillées. Bref, tout pour faire froid dans le dos, elle n'avait absolument pas changé depuis ma deuxième année, sauf peut être les chaines un peu plus rouillées et de la mousse verte aux murs. La salle était située sous le lac noir donc l'humidité était bien présente. Mon loup me fit comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'ambiance de ce lieu. Qui aimerait ? Sans fenêtres on avait l'impression d'étouffer...J'avançais un peu plus dans la salle quand tout les regards des personnes présentes se tournèrent brusquement vers moi et je sentis presque immédiatement une odeur faible mais délicieuse...Je compris que mon compagnon était Serpentards. Chouette, ça va être plus dur que je ne le pensais.

\- Bien, écoutez moi tous ! Je vous amène un nouvel élève, je vais lui laisser le plaisir de se présenter, il est en 7ieme année alors respectez le. Pas de bavures et que je ne le voit pas arriver dans mon infirmerie couvert de blessures !

Elle s'en alla aussitôt et me laissa seul avec une vingtaine de serpents tournés vers moi. Tous attendaient que je parle, je décidai donc de jouer le jeux jusqu'au bout, à la Malefoy dira-ton. D'ailleur en parlant de lui je ne le vis pas.

\- Bref je suis Thery Parrot et je viens de Londre, y'a rien de plus à savoir sur moi. Si vous avez des questions merci de ne pas m'en faire part puisque je m'en fiche. Sur ce, quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de me montrer la où je vais passer cette magnifique année en votre charmante compagnie.

Deux personnes, une femme et un homme s'approchèrent de moi, ils étaient bien plus âgés que les élèves présents.

\- Je te préviens Parrot, ici tu n'es pas chez mamie et y'a des règles donc fait gaffe à ton cul, dit l'homme.

\- Ce sont des menaces ?

\- Prend le comme tu veux, on s'en tape mais fait attention à ton jolie derrière, fit la femme. (ndb: quels obsédés ces Carrow !)

\- Je devrais donc avoir peur…

Je m'approchai doucement des deux et les collaient contre le mur en les attrapant par le col ne sortant même pas de baguette. J'avais le sentiment de ne plus en avoir besoin. Tout le monde fut choqué de mon geste.

\- Ecoutez moi bien vous deux, ce que vous pensez je m'en tape et je suis pas ici sous vos ordres ni sous les ordres de qui conque. Je conte bien passer mon année tranquillement alors je vous préviens, une seule menace, une seule et il ne restera pas assez de vous pour que même votre mère puisse vous reconnaître ! fit je avec un grand sourir.

Et comme pour argumenter ces propos je transformai en fauteuil en un magnifique cobra noir.

\- A moins que vous vouliez que ce magnifique serpent vous fasse tâter de ses jolies crocs ?

\- Non c'est bon ! Relâche nous !

\- Parfait ! Bon et maintenant je redemande gentiment, quelqu'un peu me montrer mon dortoir ?

\- Woua fit une voix derrière le serpent, il se passe quoi ici ?

\- A tien Nott, c'est un nouveau, il vient juste d'arriver, fit Pansy Parkinson qui passait par là, pas choquée le moins du monde.

\- Je vois, et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Thery Parrot pour ne servir que moi même.

\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de faire disparaître ce magnifique serpent et de m'accompagner ?

\- Ah oui ! Et dans un plop je fit disparaître l'animal.

\- Bien. Suis-moi.

Il me montra ensuite le dortoir toujours plus sombre et pour finir ma chambre.

\- On m'avait pourtant dit un dortoir et j'ai le droit à une chambre pour moi seul ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas chez les Griffondor ici. En 7 ieme année nous avons le droit à notre propre chambre, à côté tu as celle de Drago Malefoy. D'ailleur tu arrives à faire de la magie sans baguette ?

\- Oui les baguette on la fâcheuse manies de s'enflammer quand je les utilises donc j'ai l'habitude de ne pas en utiliser donc j'ai appris à faire avec. (ndb : bobars rime avec serpentard)

\- Hum un nouveau qui fait de la magie sans baguette ? Cette année risque d'être intéressante et Drago risque de s'intéresser à toi.

\- Qui est ce Drago ?

Oui il fallait bien que je fasse l'ignorant et que je dise quelques mensonges pour arriver à mes fins. Bizarrement plus je m'approchais de la porte de mon voisin plus une odeur très agréable s'en dégageait. Je me demandai quel parfum il devait utiliser pour embaumer tout un dortoir.

\- Et bien c'est le prince de Serpentard. Tu ne connais pas la famille Malefoy ? C'est une famille pourtant illustre et connue de partout !

\- Désoler mais ma famille est en partie des né-moldu et on ne vit pas en plein centre de l'Angleterre.

\- Mais d'ou tu viens Parrot ?

\- D'ici et là, fis-je avec un grand sourir.

\- Hum bon et bien tien, je te donne ton emplois du temps et ta malle est déjà là. Tu commence demain matin et soit à l'heure, un serpentard n'ai jamais en retard et le couvre feu est à 22h. Ne sort pas d'ici après se délais si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des broutilles surtout en ce moment.

\- Hum et est ce que je peux sortir explorer les lieux ?

\- Bien sûr, le repas est servis à 19h, il te reste donc encore 3h pour découvrir le château.

\- Merci bien.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, les murs étaient vides, noirs et froids. Ca me donnai la chaire de poule...Je fis vite un sort pour ranger mes vêtements et mes affaires et sortis aussi vite que je suis rentrer. J'avais grand besoin d'air frais. Tant pis pour la visite plus approfondit.

Je sortais du dortoir direction la foret interdite. Nox me criait qu'il voulait aller se dégourdir les pattes avant le repas et moi j'avais besoin d'air frais.

Je poussai à peine la porte du dortoirs quand je me cognai sur quelqu'un.

-Purée, tu pourrais pas faire atten...mais tu es qui toi ?

\- Désolé je ne t'avais pas vue. Je suis un nouveau je viens d'arriver. Thery Parrot. Enchanter heu ?

\- Malfoy, Drago Malefoy.

En moi je sentais comme une pulsion se réveiller. Sans savoir quoi faire je restai interdit devant lui.

\- Comment ce fait-il que Rogue accepte des nouveaux en cours d'année ! Autant bon en potion qu'incompétent en tant que directeur.

\- Pour ma part je ne l'es qu'entre aperçut. Il semblais pressé je ne sais même pas s'il m'a remarqué à vrais dire.

Plus je parlai, plus je le détaillai et il était bien plus petit que moi et son visage était devenue froid, presque vide. Il semblait au bord du gouffre, de grosses cernes se dessinaient sur son visage. Malgré tout je le trouvai beau...Attendez ? Beau ? Lui ?

\- Hum je m'excuse de dire ça mais tu devrais dormir de tant en tant dirait que tu as vue des morts Malefoy.

\- De quoi je me mêle Parrot ! Des morts en se moment il n'y a que de ça ! Surtout ici! Il sortit ses derniers mots, non sans un frisson.

\- Hum bien je te laisse. J'ai besoin de sortir, les espaces clos me donne la nausée. Fis-je en partant non sans un dernier regard envers lui, son parfum ...bon sang... Je me fis violence pour ne pas lui mordre le coup et faire de lui mien !

J'accélérai le pas en direction de la forêt, plus elle se rapprochait plus j'avais l'impression d'étouffer !

_\- Nox vite !_

_\- Oui Harry, pose tes vêtements derrière cette arbre._

Je fit ce qu'il me dicta et me transforma en loup mais même avec ça je ne me sentai pas bien du tout.

_\- Bon sang Nox qu'est_ _ce que j'ai ! _

_\- Ton compagnon, tu l'a_ _vue et tu as du mal à être loin de lui. _

_\- Qui ? _

_\- Oh_ _je suis sur que tu as une idée. _

_\- Malefoy... Son odeur était incroyable... Mais il semblait_ _si vide si... Perdu et triste. _

_\- Hum, je sais, son cœur aurait_ _pu se stoper, il serais_ _tout aussi blanc...bon vas courir un peu ça te feras_ _du bien. _

_\- D'accord, mais il faut être à l'heure pour le repas dans la grande salle._

3h15 plus tard en retard donc de 15 min, j'arrivai tout en marchant, sans bruits à la table des Serpentards, dans la grande salle. Je me plaçai en face de Malefoy qui ne daigna pas lever les yeux.

\- Et bien monsieur Parrot, il est rare de voir arriver en retard un Serpentard, fit une voix éloignées.

\- Mes excuses monsieur le directeur, je me suis perdu dans le château et j'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

-Bien que cela reste votre dernière fois. La prochaine j'enlèverais des points. Mangez maintenant.

\- Tu te fais déjà remarquer dès ton arrivée Parrot, es-tu sur d'être un Serpentard ? Fit mon beau blond.

\- Si tu savais Malefoy... Ma langue de serpent sait très bien être aussi glacial que toi. Demande à ces cher Carrow...

Zabini rigola, lui qui était à côté de Drago.

\- Effectivement Drago, Thery à fait une magnifique entrée, lui et son corps si svelte ont magnifiquement bien cloué le bec aux Carrow.

\- Merci pour la remarque Zibini.

\- Pour toi ça sera Blaise et la prochaine fois n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, ça me fera plaisir de te montrer tout en détail. Me lança t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Hum proposition alléchante, j'accepte bien volontiers.

Je lui répondis avec un magnifique sourire charmeur.

\- Vous avez fini tout les deux ça en devient terriblement gay.

\- Rho, est ce que ce cher Malefoy serais anti homo ?

Ouais, faut être inventif pour tâter le terrain et récolter des informations.

\- Non loin de là, je suis moi-même gay au grand d'âme de mes parents ! Vous voir vous draguer ici alors que j'essaye de manger tranquillement commence juste à me gaver.

\- Allons Drago serais-tu jaloux? Supposa Blaise.

\- Zabini... Tu m'agace... Bon j'ai compris je me casse, bonne soirée et Parrot demain soit à l'heure en cours ! Évite de nous faire honte de nouveau. Me lanca t'il de ses yeux orageux, puis il partit sans un mots.

\- Hum difficile à le cerner le dragon.

\- Et encore si tu savais ce qu'il cache derrière sa carapace...

\- Fils de mangemort hein ? Rho fait pas cette tête Blaise je me suis renseigné. Quoi que je me demande bien ce qu'il fou ici... D'après ce que je sais sa famille est assez proche de l'espèce de truc qui se crois tout puissant.

\- Et bien sa mère voulait l'éloigner du seigneur des ténèbres en l'envoyant ici pour qu'il passe ses ASPICS.

\- Hum c'est un mauvais choix d'après moi. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre sur Potter et sa clique la bataille devrait se passer ici non ?

\- Tu as raison Thery mais disons que l'éloigner de seigneur noir est pour l'instant un choix plus que judicieux...

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il y a quelques jours les Malefoy auraient pu livrer Potter. Apparemment ils l'auraient eu sous le nez à leurs manoir mais Drago n'aurait pas reconnu de suite Potter cacher sous un maléfice et il a réussie à s'échapper. Le seigneur des ténèbres qui était déjà assez remonté contre eux a sauvagement attaqué son père. Il est à Sainte Mangouste dans un coma profond au bord de la mort à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Sa mère la donc envoyé ici pour le protéger au cas ou elle venait à mourir. A ce qu'il se raconte, elle serait passée du côté de la lumière pour le protéger en ayant même fait appel à l'ordre du phénix...

\- Hum effectivement... Et toi dans tout ça ?

\- Moi ? Je suis neutre à vrai dire j'irais la où j'ai plus de chance de survivre.

\- Choix judicieux ! Bon sur ce je te laisse, je vais me coucher à demain Blaise.

\- A demain Parrot, passe une bonne nuit et si tu as du mal à trouver le sommeil tu sais ou me trouver, me dit il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je lui fit un sourir et fini vite fait la dernière bouché du plats du soir et me dirigea vers le dortoir pour me doucher et enfin pouvoir me coucher. L'envie de sortir me passa quand je vis qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors et que la tempréture avait drastiquement chuter.

_\- Hum Nox, je pense qu'on tien un truc, il faut en informer Herm et Ron. _

_\- Oui et s'il n'est plus du côté_ _des ténèbres ça peut être pas mal pour toi. Quoi que même_ _sans être un loup il t'a_ _déjà montré_ _ses dents !_

_\- Arrête de te foutre de ma tronche Nox ! Je vais vraiment avoir du mal ...Mais je vais y arriver crois moi ! _(ndb: garde espoir Ryry ! je suis avec toi !)

_\- Ca je n'en doute pas un seul instant..._

Je m'endormis en rêvant d'un beau blond en sueur sur moi. Hum que j'avais hâte de l'avoir pour moi...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre ! voici le chapitre 3 !

Pour ceux qui sont sensible ce chapitre comporte des scènes. (ouai vous, vous souvenez du rating M? parce ce qu'il est toujours là)

Chapitre cours pour aujourd'hui mais sécher vos larmes (et le dieux du yaoi c'est qu'il y en as) de plus long chapitres vont arrivez.

Je remercie toute les personnes qui on mit des reviews et les autres qui suivent l'histoire !

Bien évidement cher correctrice je ne t'oublie pas ! Tu est encore en vie après toutes ses fautes par milliers et ça c'est un (censure) exploit !

Comme d'habitude maintenant tout les chapitres arriveront le mardi de chaque semaines.

A vos reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : recherche approfondie...

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, je me retrouvai nu, plus aucune couverture sur moi.

_\- Euh Nox, tu exagères quand même, je sais que tu aimes bien dormir sans rien sur toi mais si j'attrape froid ça va être la merde, donc contient toi. Heureusement que je suis dans une chambre à par…_

D'un seul coup la porte souvrit sur un homme bronzé... Zabini…

\- Oh pardon! Fit-il en détournant le regard. Hum, dit donc c'est que t'es un vrai apollon Parrot !

\- Dégage Zabini! Et je lui lançais un coussin en même temps qu'il sortit. Et dit au autre de surtout pas venir me faire chier avant le dejeuner !

Bonne journée qui commence !

_\- Estime toi heureux Harry au moins ton corps fait de l'effet me fit Nox_

_\- Cool, mais Zabini je m'en balance !_

Je m'habillai et filai en direction la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner!

\- Comme ça on joue à l'exhibitionniste Parrot ?

\- Malefoy, je te signal que j'ai le droit d'être à poil dans ma chambre si je le veux et que Blaise doit apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer ! Fit-je en regardant méchamment Zabini.

\- Sur ça au moins il a pas tord Zabini !

Le dit Zabini nous tirra la langue.

\- T'avais qu'à être là, t'a loupé un truc Drago. Ce mec rendrais gay Rusard !

\- Hum je te signal que je suis encore là Blaise.

\- Ben quoi c'est vrai ! En plus je suis sur qu'il te plait, hein Drago ? Avoue le que tu es jaloux que j'ai eu se privilège avant t...

\- Tais toi Blaise, n'en rajoute pas ! Fit-il en cachant son visage. (ndb: grilléééééé)

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a cours. J'y vais, je vous attends en potion.

\- T'as rien mangé Parrot, évite de nous faire un malaise, dit Drago.

Je me rapprochai de lui et me baissais un peu pour être juste à porté de son oreille, histoire que lui seul entende ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Drago, si tu t'inquiète autant pour moi et que tu veux me voir nu, n'hésite pas, il n'y a qu'une porte entre nos deux chambres…

Je me relevai et partis en direction des cours, laissant seul le blond national plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Finalement ça peut être une super journée ! Comme le premier cours était en même temps que les gryffons, j'allais pouvoir voir Ron et Herm. Mes deux meilleurs amis étaient là eux aussi et en avance.

\- Herm, Ron, j'avais hâte de vous voir mais parler ici serais trop à découvert, rendez-vous à la salle sur demande se soir à 22h, on pourra parler.

\- D'accord... Fit Herm, tu nous manque tu sais...

\- Je sais mais il le faut, j'ai appris des choses intéressantes. Je vous en ferais par se soir, en attendant je vous rappel que je suis un vilain serpertard et vous de gentils gryffons.

\- Har …

\- Chut ne dit pas ce nom ici, je suis Théry, Ron, Potter à disparut et vous êtes revenue ici sans lui.

\- Hum Théry, Herm et moi on veut...

\- Ron! Ce soir pas ici.

Puis le reste des deux classes arriva avec Malefoy.

\- Tu laisses ses deux là te parler Parrot?

\- Oh serais tu jaloux de ça aussi, fit je en insistant sur le aussi.

\- Arrête avec ça ! Dit il la mine rougie. Et vous deux, arrêtez d'emmerder Parrot, il a pas besoin de voir vos tronches de belettes dès le matin.

\- Parle pour toi Malefoy ! (ndb: Drago en petite fouine w)

Puis une voix retentit, c'était Rogue qui ouvrit la salle pour que l'on rentre. Tien donc il est quand même rester professeur de potion malgré son poste de directeur...En même temps qui voudrais venir enseigner ici...Ce château est devenue un repaire de mangemort.

\- Silence à vos place et pas un mot !

Le reste du cours se passa non sans explosion de chaudrons et vous savez le pire ? C'est que j'etais devenu bon en potion grâce à Nox et à son flair... c'était le comble je crois ! J'ai même fait avoir des points à Serpentard ! Pour ce qui est de Rogue, je me retenais de lui balancer les potions ratée en plein visages mais Nox m'aidait à garder mon self contrôle... Bref, les cours s'enchaînèrent et je fit exprès d'effleurer le corps de Drago à chaque fois que je le pouvais et à chaque fois, autant pour moi que pour lui, se mouvement, court mais présent, était un pur moment de bien être.

Le soir arriva bien vite heureusement et après avoir mangé on arriva dans nos dortoir. J'étais dans mon lit après une bonne douche quand Nox me parla.

_\- Tu sais que je vais exploser et lui arracher tout ses vêtements si tu continue ton petit jeux avec lui... _

_\- Je sais Nox mais il faut bien que je le fasse tomber amoureux avant de pouvoir l'avoir à moi, où du moins le faire craquer... _ (ndb: on sait tous qu'il va craquer !)

_\- Hum, tu sais qu'il est derrière la porte entrain de s'endormir, dans son lit, seul.. Me semble t'il que grâce à moi tu te démerde en legilimencie maintenant... _

_\- Oh, bonne idée petit loup... _

Le dit petit loup grogna à ce surnom.

_\- Je suis pas petit je te signal. _

_\- Rho ça va détend toi..._ Fit je en m'approchant de la porte de Drago.

Je me concentra, visualisa Drago et lui envoya des images de lui et moi entrain de nous embrasser, de nous coller, nu et en sueur dans son lit. L'excitation monta entre ses deux versions de nous même. Dans ce rêve l'autre moi commença à le caresser de partout sans oublier une seule partie de son corps. Puis je m'arrêta sur son sexe et commença à faire de petits vas et viens en lui mordillant le coup. Je m'approchai un peu plus de son oreille sans oublier de lui mordiller légèrement le lobe.

\- Drago, ce corps que tu as, je veut le posséder, je veux te faire mien. Ne te fait pas toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Je l'embrassai et partit de sa tête.

_\- Je trouve que tu as été gentil là. _

_\- Hum disons que je préfère qu'il craque d'envie... Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais rejoindre Ron et Herm._

Et 10 minute plus tard, cacher sous ma cape d'invisibilité, j'arrivai devant la salle sur demande ou se trouvai les dites personne. On entra dans un silence interdit et une fois à l'abri on parla enfin.

\- Parfait, merci d'être venu, je vous dit ce que je sais et on passe à vous d'accord ?

\- Oui, répondirent mes deux amis.

\- Bien, la famille Malefoy semble être passer sous la lumière...

\- Hein! Fit Ron ! Lui? Impossible ?!

\- Et pourtant, quand nous sommes aller au manoir et que Drago n'a pas fait part de mon identité à sa famille qui, étant déjà sur la sellette pour Voldy, a fui littéralement. Le père est gravement blessé, au bord de la mort à Sainte Mangouste. Narcissa a prit Drago et est allé se réfugier chez Rogue qui a plaidé en sa faveur au près de l'ordre. Elle a finalement envoyé Drago ici pour le protéger au mieux vue que Rogue est surveiller aussi.

\- Hum, donc Malefoy doit pas être bien accueilli là bas non ?

\- Tu parle chez les Serpentards ? J'ai pas vue de gros changement, il ignore tout le monde mise à part Pansy, Blaise et Nott.

\- Et Crabe et Goyle ? Je ne les est même pas vue depuis notre arrivée.

\- Aller savoir ! Eux reste des chiens, ils suivent leurs maître. Que veut tu qu'ils pensent avec leurs cervelles bouillis ! A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent, peut-être, être mort ! (ndb: c'est pas très gentil ça Ryry )

\- Pas faux. Bon Harry, Ron et moi on a réfléchi et on veut faire partie de ta meute.

\- Vous l'êtes déjà Herm.

\- Non t'a pas compris, on veut que tu nous transforme...

\- Quoi ?! Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

\- Mec, on a réfléchi, dit Ron, on veut pas te laisser seul et on veut vraiment être comme toi et pouvoir te protéger comme tu le fait pour nous.

\- Mais qui vous dit que ça va aussi bien se passer que pour moi !

\- Parce que tu es la !

\- Justement Herm ! Je suis le pire aimant à emmerde de l'univers ! Déjà que vous risquez votre vie avec moi, là ça serais pire !

\- Harry on ne changera pas d'avis !

\- Mais...

\- Harry c'est vrai, écoute on a besoin de toi autant que toi de nous... Ça sera plus facile de se voir dans la forêt et pour tes transformations ça sera mieux.

\- Ron c'est trop risqué ! Et si vous deveniez des lupins ou comme Greyback !

\- Ne t'en fait pas, si tu as réussie on y arrivera, en plus on à un avantage considérable.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Toi, répondirent-ils ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteur:

Hey ! désoler de la mise en ligne tardive de ce chapitre mais j'étais pas mal occupé aujourd'hui héhé. Oups ;)

Sinon J'ai eu une certaine review qui me disait que ma correctrice aurait besoin d'une correctrice ect. Je sais que ce n'est pas méchant pas d'inquiétude mais il faut comprendre que ma correctrice fait ça bénévolement et que sans elle ma fic serrais encore moins compréhensible et que pour moi elle fait de son mieux ! (je rappel que j'ai une très bonne imagination mais que mon "bon" français est comment dire ...MERDIQUE!)

En bref ! Je vous remercie de vos lectures attentives et j'espère que ma fic continue à vous plaire !

ps : oui, oui j'ai bien 22 ans et presque toutes mes dents ! (rip une dent de lait)

Dernière fois chose à part notre couple phare (je rappel le hpdm évident ici) il y aurai d'autres couples homosexuels et d'autre non. Bref il y en aura pour tout les goûts dont un dernier qui serra excellent vers le chapitre 14 mais ça vous le verrez héhé SUSPENS !

A vos review !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Nouveau loup !

\- Attend Ron, tu n'en sais rien, c'est super douloureux et vous pouvez en mourir ! En plus la marque va rester à vie sur vous ! Les premières heures ça fait un mal de chien en plus, sans mauvais jeux de mots ! Et tout, absolument tout ce que je dirais, vous devrez le faire. Ça sera irrésistible pour vous, vous ne pourrez jamais aller à l'en contre de ce que je dirais !

\- Ecoute Harry, on est au courant des risques. On y a réfléchi et on veut vraiment t'aider et pouvoir te protéger surtout en avoir la possibilité et pas rester en retrait comme durant nos dernières années !

\- Hermione à raison. Harry, s'il te plait, transforme nous !

\- Vous savez aussi que vos nom seront proscrit ...vous serez juste Ron et Hermione, des sans noms.

\- Non Harry, on sera des loups, tes loups, ta meute choisis en le nom, peut importe on portera toujours ta bannière.

Je me tournai dos à eux, c'était trop dur ! J'étais tiraillé entre l'envie d'avoir mes loups et ma meute et de risquer la vie de mes amis.

_-Harry ils sont au courant des risques ils te l'ont dit…._

_-J'ai peur de les perdre Nox…._

_-Tu ne les perdra pas, ils seront à jamais là pour toi._

Je soufflai de dépits mais après tout c'est eux qui le veulent non ?

\- Très bien, enlevez votre haut, je vais me transformer et vous griffer sous le bras histoire que ça reste discret. La marque restera à vie et elle sera imprégnée de mon odeur. Chaque loups des autres meutes la sentira, ce qui vous mettra en dangers donc rester toujours près de moi et ne faite confiance qu'à notre meute, compris ?

\- Oui, dirent ils tout deux en même temps.

\- Bon c'est partit alors...je le fait à contre cœur sachez le !

Je me mit en caleçon et me transformai en loup. Je m'approchai d'eux, toutes griffes dehors et les griffai sur le flan gauche juste en dessous de leurs aisselles et me transformai en humain de nouveau.

\- Dans les prochaines heures vous allez avoir une montée en température, un peu comme si vous aviez la grippe mais en plus corsée.

\- La quoi ?

\- La grippe Ron, une maladie moldu genre température, fatigue, etc, fit Hermione. (ndb: Miss-je-sais-tout le retour !)

\- Vous devriez vous coucher. Je vais aller voir Pomfresh et lui demander des potions calmante, restez ici.

\- D'accord.

\- Si jamais vous vous évanouissez ne lutez pas et laissez vous emmener. Il faut absolument que vous rencontriez votre loup. Il vous expliquera tout une fois que vous serez avec lui.

\- Très bien, merci Harry, merci de nous laissez t'aider.

\- Herm, je l'ai pas fait pour moi mais pour vous. Au moins je pourrais mieux vous protéger. Bon, allez vous coucher dans le lit au fond, pas de bêtises et buvez de l'eau, si jamais entre temps vous vous sentez mal envoyez un patronus ! Dans deux jours la transformation devrais être totalement terminée aussi bien physiquement que magiquement. D'ici là, n'essayez rien de stupide !

Et je m'en allai en direction de l'infirmerie ou je trouvai Pomfresh en pyjama. C'est pas la meilleure vue que je pouvais avoir, croyez moi ! (ndb: je te crois sur parole Ryry …)

\- Monsieur Parrot, que faite vous ici à cette heure là !

\- Désolé Pompom mais je vais avoir besoin de potion calmante ...Ron et Hermione on voulu que je les transforme je vais veiller sur eux mais il va me falloir de ce que vous m'aviez donné.

\- Quoi mais c'est de l'inconscience bon sang !

\- Je leurs est dit, ils ont pas voulu m'écouter …

Elle soupira, finit par partir chercher ce qu'il me fallait et me donna un sac remplit de potions.

\- Qu'ils boivent une potion toute les trois heures et si jamais la fièvre monte trop envoyez moi votre patronus, je viendrais immédiatement.

\- D'accord, merci madame, nous sommes dans la salle sur demande au cas où.

\- Hum, faites attention à eux Harry…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je les protégerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un nom pour ma meute ! (ndb: oui il est temps que tu t'y mettes !)

Et je partis rejoindre mes louveteaux. Quand enfin j'arrivais dans la salle sur demande les deux étaient couchés en sueur sur le lit qu'avait fourni la salle.

\- Hey, je vous est apporté un cadeau mais il va falloir tout boire, d'accord ? Ca ira mieux après et si vous vous sentez partir laissez vous faire surtout et pensez juste à l'endroit ou vous sentez le plus à l'aise. (ndb: sous un ciel étoilé d'été)

Pas de parole juste des « hum » d'approbation, sans doute trop fatigués par la fièvre et l'engourdissement. Je leurs présentais les potions. Les deux avaient du mal à avaler mais dès que la potion fut terminée il reprirent un peu conscience avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience. Pour eux ça irait bien plus vite que pour moi…

_\- C'est normal Harry, toi tu es un alpha. La transformation est bien plus longue et dure, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça à l'aire d'être plutôt bien parti._

_\- Je ne serais rassuré seulement lorsqu'ils seront réveillés et surtout vivant !_

POV RON

Que du noir, pas de bruit, pas d'odeur. J'ai le sentiment d'être mort où au bord d'un falaise près à sauter mais je me souviens des derniers mots de Harry... « pensez à un endroit ou l'on se sens bien ». Réfléchissons, le terrain de quidditch ! Le vent, la sensation de voler sur mon balai et peu à peu je me laissai envahir pas cette sensation. Je me retrouvai sur la pelouse, en tenue de gardien au pied des anneaux et devant moi, couché, un loup un peu plus petit que celui d'Harry et complètement roux. Son pelage me fessait pensez à un coucher de soleil ou à un brasier ardent.

\- Te voilà enfin.

\- Whoua tu es si imposant pour un loup !

\- Et pourtant je suis loin d'être le plus grand ! Bon passons au choses sérieuses, il va d'abord me falloir un nom.

\- Hum c'est compliqué, tu me fais beaucoup penser à un coucher de soleil donc je pense que Sunset serait bien…

\- Sunset ...Hum pas mal, j'approuve !

Le loup se leva, s'approcha de moi et me lécha le visage, comme la première apparition de Nox … (ndb: rebeurk…)

\- Beurk ! Encore ! Pourquoi vous faites toujours ça !

\- C'est pour reconnaître nos amis ou maitre dans mon cas ! Tu pourras faire appel à moi quand tu as un problème, en échange j'aurais besoin de me dégourdir les pattes. Bien évidement comme Harry et Nox son nos alpha tu ne pourras lui désobéir.

\- Oui il me l'a expliqué.

\- Ah, et la fille qui est à côté de toi n'est pas ta compagne..

\- Quoi !? Mais je l'aime !

\- Tu auras beau faire, quand tu rencontrera ton vrai compagnon tu ne pourras faire autrement que de la quitter. En plus ton compagnon est un mâle et vue l'odeur il est dans ce château…

\- Gay moi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! J'aime Hermione ! J'aime les filles !

\- Du calme Ronny tu n'y peux rien. Va falloir que tu t'y fasse.

\- Attend, comment un loup qui vient juste de naître de moi arrive à savoir ça !

\- Je suis toi Ron. Je suis né de toi, de tes sentiments et je sens l'odeur de ton compagnon bizarrement proche de l'apha …

\- Proche de Harry...Mon dieux c'est un serpentard en plus ! Je vais me faire renier de ma famille… (ndb: rhooooo tout de suite les grands mots)

\- Ta famille c'est la meute maintenant. Elle n'a serte pas encore de nom mais le reste importe peu. Une fois que la meute sera réellement créée avec plusieurs loups et familles de loups plus rien n'aura d'importance. Tu auras ta prope famille dans la meute avec tes louveteaux ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je te dirais même d'envoyer un courrier à tes parents pour leurs expliquer, car une fois la meute nommée ton nom de famille sera obsolète. Dis à ta famille de bien mettre ton argent de côté sur un compte spécial si tu veux pouvoir y toucher après.

\- Ca fait vraiment beaucoup de chose, mon cerveau va exploser !...Attends, louvetaux ? Mais je suis un mec !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai les humains...Hum comment t'expliquer ...Tu n'es plus vraiment humain. Tu es entre un animagus et une créature magique donc tu peux avoir des enfants avec un mâle. Sinon ça serai vite la fin des loups ! Bizarrement notre espèce préfère les hommes… Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu es un dominant ce qui veut dire que ça sera ton compagnon qui devra porter tes enfants mais on verra ça plus tard ! Harry t'as pas encore montré comment chasser ! Il est donc temps, je crois que tu te transforme en loup !

\- Oula attends ! Comment on fait ça encore !

\- Hum commence par bien mémoriser comment je suis, ensuite ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur cette image de moi dans ta tête. Après tu devrais te réveiller en loup si tout se passe bien !

\- Comment ça si tout ce passe bien ?

\- Tu peux ne pas y arriver d'un coup mais tu es pas plus stupide qu'un autre donc concentre toi bien !

\- Ok …

Je le regardai bien pendant de longues minutes puis quand je me sentis près je fermai les yeux, souffla un coup et je fis cette image de lui dans ma tête. Sunset était roux, aussi roux que moi avec des yeux bleus couleur océan, un peu comme un reflet de soleil couchant sur un océan turquoise. Il a de grandes oreilles à la manière des loups, il est grand et robuste je ne doute pas de devenir un bon chasseur. Ses pattes son fortes. On pouvait voir toute la puissance qui s'y trouvait. Il est surtout dans la force brute, bien bâti. Quand enfin je me sentis près, je me transformai et me réveillai assis, proche d'Harry.

\- Bienvenue Ron ! Plus que Hermione et ensuite on ira courir un peu, ça te va ?

J'abaissai ma tête histoire de faire comprendre mon approbation. Ma vue était bien plus puissante en loup. Je sentait toutes les odeurs, celle d'Harry était plus sallé et celle d'Hermione plus sucrée, elle sentait le café chaud. Et c'est vrai que son odeur ne me plaisait pas vraiment…

\- Je sens ta tristesse, fit-il...tu m'expliqueras toute à l'heure.

POV Hermione

Il fait chaud c'est étouffant ! La fatigue me tue ! Je sens la lourdeur m'envahir ! Et puis je pense à la bibliothèque, seul endroit ou je me sens bien. Je me laisse envahir pas l'odeur des vieux livres et de l'ambiance des étagères remplies autour de moi.

\- Te voilà enfin Hermione.

J'ouvre les yeux et en face de moi, assis au pied d'une étagère, une louve couleur café parsemée de blanc crème.

\- Tu es donc ma louve ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça. Mais il va falloir que tu me trouve un nom, ça sera bien plus simple.

\- Et bien je pense que Cawa sera parfait pour toi !

\- Parfait !

Elle s'approcha d'un coup de moi et me lécha le visage. (ndb: re-rebeurk)

\- Toujours pas très appréciable mais je vais m'y faire à force.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas à partir de maintenant ça sera à toi de lécher les nouveaux venus dans la meute. Les loups ne le font que pour reconnaître les siens ou les nouveaux.

\- Hum effectivement c'est dur pour des loups de se serrer la main.

\- Oui ! Bon sinon je dois te prévenir que Ron n'es pas ton compagnon de vie mais un autre qui est dans se château.

\- Quoi mais c'est pas possible j'ai..j'aime Ron !

\- Avant oui mais tu vas t'en détacher un peu sans t'en rendre compte et tu vas le sentir très vite au reveil mais ne t'inquiète pas ton vrai compagnon est dans ce château.

\- Hum...Et dire que je me fessais déjà à l'idée de porter son nom de famille…

\- Et bien, dès que le nom de la meute sera trouvé il n'y aura plus vraiment de nom qui contera. Vous serrez tous dans la même famille donc attend toi à porter un nouveau nom.

\- Tu veux dire que je ne serais plus Hermione Granger ?

\- Tu ne l'es déjà plus, tu es juste Hermione pour le moment.

\- How…

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais y'a deux loups qui attendent ton reveil donc on va passer à la transformation !

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Bien, tu vas me regarder et enregistrer tout ce que tu vas voir de moi. Puis tu vas fermer les yeux et refaire cette image dans ta tête. Dès que se sera terminé tu te réveillera dans le corps d'une louve et quand tu voudras te transformer de nouveau tu referas ça dans ta tête à chaque fois.

\- D'accord…

Je me concentrai sur les moindres détails du corps de ma louve. De sa robe couleur café, des rayures couleur crème qui la parsemait, de ses oreilles fines, de ses courbures toute aussi fine. Elle était très élancée mais bien plus petite que Nox, par contre elle semblait être très rapide. Sa queue était longue et remontait un peu à la manière d'un akita mais en moins marquer. Quand enfin tout son corps fut imprimé je me fit l'image dans ma tête pour enfin me réveiller en louve. J'ouvris les yeux et devant moi un loup roux que je devinais être Ron avec Nox qui m'attendaient. Je pouvais voir toute les nuances de chaleur et les deux loups était plus chaud que le restant de la pièce.

\- Bienvenue Herm.

\- Je t'entends Harry ! Pourtant tu n'ouvre pas la bouche !

\- Non je suis entrain de te parler par une sorte de télépathie, ça serait bizarre de voir des loups parler !

\- Oui c'est vrai ...je suis Cawa en louve !

\- Et moi Sunset dit Ron !

\- Bienvenue dans la meute de l'éclair !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de Kilynn:

c'est pour une réponse à une review que j'écris ce petit mot, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez comte que correctrice est pas forcément quelque chose de simple à faire, je dois corriger (merci Captain Obvious ) mais surtout conserver au maximum le style de l'auteur. C'est pas moi qui écrit cette histoire donc il m'arrive de douter sur la pertinence de ma correction. Je cherche pas à être moralisatrice ni rien mais lire "ta correctrice à besoin d'une correctrice" ça fait vraiment ch**r. Mon boulot est de me mettre à la place de petit-cœur-de-rose et faire mon max pour améliorer l'histoire sans la changer (je me répète je sais :3). Je tiens à préciser que je fais juste ça par plaisir et parce que j'aime cette histoire qui à très mal été jugée à ses débuts. J'ai envie que vous preniez du plaisir à la lire, que les plus grosses fautes n'entachent pas l'intrigue pour passer un bon moment comme moi j'apprécie de la lire. Voilà je pense que je vais m'arrêter là, merci pour toute les review positives ça m'encourage aussi :3. Bisous d'une correctrice (absolument pas) professionnelle !

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Oui je sais je publie tôt aujourd'hui parce que je sais que certaine s'arrache les cheveux de la tête en attendant cette merveilleuse fic...Non ? Ha bon ben temps pis :o

J'ai zapper de dire que les phrases en _italique _son les paroles entre loup et sorcier. (héhé oups)

Pour la suite je signal encore le rating M de cette fic (qui se fait long mais pas d'inquiétude ça arrive...je suis sadique j'aime faire durer hihi)

Il y as 15 chapitres d'écrits donc vous aurez de quoi lire ;) (merci à ma fabuleuse correctrice, quoi que les gens en disent, qui fait admirablement bien son travail et qui supporte tout ce travail !)

Bref n'oublier pas de me faire savoir ce que vous en penser ! (un petit like ou une petite review fait beaucoup de bien à mon égo)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Meute et compagnon

POV HARRY

\- Bien, avant qu'il ne fasse jour on va aller dans la forêt et je vais vous donner un premier cours de chasse rapidos, histoire que vous vous fassiez à ce nouveau corps. Nos loups n'on aucune pudeur donc si vous vous retrouvez nu le matin en vous levant ou devant d'autre gens pas d'inquiétude. Allons-y maintenant.

\- Tu nous sort ça comme ça ...j'ai pas très envie de me retrouver nue dans le dortoir…dit Hermione.

\- Imagine Zabini quand il m'a vu nu hier matin …

\- Oh my god ! Cria presque mon ami roux.

\- Ouais, j'aurais préféré un blond mais bon. Maintenant pas un bruit, vous avancez dans mes pas.

La salle sur demande s'ouvrit et mes compagnons et moi-même avancèrent sans un bruit, passant par des couloirs en evitant de trainer des pates. Ce qui est vachement utile, c'est que la vision des loups est superbe dans le noir donc assez facilement on arriva dans la forêt interdite en passant devant chez Hagride, toute lumière éteinte, pour aller direction le grand lac encore geler à cette heure du matin, soit 3h.

\- Bon assis tout les deux et fermez les yeux, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur les bruits ambiants.

\- Hum, il y a une chouette pas loin et j'entends des bruissements de feuilles et de branches au sol à environ, hum, 200 mètre devant nous, observa la jeune fille.

\- Très bien c'est un lapin qui saute. A toi Ron.

\- J'entends vos respirations calmes et posées, le lac qui craque sous la fine couche de glace et aussi on dirait comme un animal qui talonne la terre.

\- Très bien c'est des centaures. Il va falloir que vous sachiez quel animal fait quel bruit ça vous serra utile d'éviter de confondre une biche et un centaure ! Bon si on allait chasser le lapin, je vais vous montrez une fois et vous allez essayer d'analyser et de faire pareil, ensuite on rentrera prendre une bonne douche.

On avança sans un bruit jusqu'à 50 m du dit lapin et d'un seul coup je m'élançai. La proie essaya de fuir mais avant même qu'elle ne fasse le premier bond je l'avait déjà en bouche, sans trop la blesser. Je la montrai au deux autres et la laissa s'en aller.

\- Voilà comment il faut faire. (ndb: concis et rapide, j'aime bien )

\- Pourquoi la laisser partir ?

\- C'est pas le moment de mangez et on ne tue pas par plaisir, on tue par faim, là c'est votre loup qui parle et qui veut mangez. Bon, droit devant il y'a deux lapins qui grignotent dans l'herbe fraîche, chacun le sien, je vous regarde. Oubliez pas, pas de bruits.

Les deux me regardent non sans appréhension et s'en vont ventre à terre chasser leur lapin. Ron se fait vite repérer ce qui fit fuir le lapin. Il essaye tant bien que mal de le rattraper mais c'était peine perdue. Le lapin était rentré dans son terrier. Hermione était plus douce, plus silencieuse mais dès quelle était à sa porter, le lapin la vit et fuie à son tour. Elle essaye de l'attraper mais elle alla trop vite et ne tourne pas suffisamment et la rata. Les deux revinrent enfin vers moi, les oreilles baisser, la queue entre les jambes.

\- Maintenant, expliquez moi pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas arrivés.

\- J'ai fait trop de bruits, dit Ron.

\- Et moi j'ai mal calculé ma course, fit Herm

\- Parfait, au moins vous savez sur quel terrain il faut vous entraîner. Herm, tu es rapide et faite pour la course, malheureusement être trop rapide peut te porter préjudice en chasse. Apprend à contrôler ta vitesse. Demande à Cawa elle pourra t'aider. Ron tu es assez costaud et tu fait du bruit autant qu'un troupeau de vache. Fait attention où tu poses tes pâtes et prend ton temps. S'épuiser à courir après une proie pour rien n'en vaut pas la peine. Bon avant de rentrer je vous laisse 5 min pour vous défouler, vous en avez besoin, ensuite on rentrera à la salle sur demande et vous vous habillerez et filerez vous doucher.

D'un coup les deux loups se redressèrent et partir courir dans la forêt, le vent dans les poils, le museau en l'air, fières et heureux d'être là. Au bout d'un petit moment ils revinrent tout les deux assez content d'eux.

\- Tu vas nous entraîner tout les soirs ?

\- Disons trois fois par semaine, ici à 23h le mardi, jeudi et samedi.

\- Super ! Dirent en cœur les deux loups.

Après tout ça on rentra dans le château, fit le même chemin qu'une heure plus tôt. Je me retransformai devant eux sans aucune pudeur et me changeai.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez avoir l'habitude, Nox déteste me savoir habillé donc dès qu'on aura un camp de base ne vous étonnez pas de tous être nu sans gêne. Aller, maintenant vous allez vous retransformer. Pensez juste à vous humain et ça devrait marcher !

Au bout de deux minutes ils étaient redevenus humain. Non sans gêne Herm se tourna et s'habilla très vite, pour Ron se fut aussi facile que pour moi. (ndb: nudiste va !)

\- Heu Harry, du coup mon loup m'a dit que Herm n'est pas ma compagne…

\- La mienne m'a dit la même chose…

\- Ah et bien vous allez pouvoir chercher votre compagnon en plus ! Bon courage ! Une fois que ça sera fait vous viendrez me tenir au courant, il faudra les approcher, les draguer et former un lien puis les transformer si c'est possible.

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ?

\- Tout le monde ne veut pas abandonner son nom de famille Ron…Répondit Hermione à ma place.

\- Ah oui pas faux…

\- Bon maintenant allez y, demain matin votre corps aura surement changé, oubliez pas le sort de glamour c'est hyper important !

\- D'accord à demain Harry !

\- A demain les louveteaux !

On se sépara et je rejoignis sans un bruit ma chambre, me doucha et alla me coucher quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit alors que je ne portais qu'une serviette à la taille sur un beau blond qui était rougit de gêne.

\- Allons bon Malfoy que viens tu faire dans ma chambre à 5h du matin ?

\- Heu ..tu n'étais pas là toute à l'heure et je voulais savoir où tu étais passé !

\- Oh mes excuses, j'avais du mal à m'endormir donc je suis allé faire un tour et je viens de prendre une douche histoire de pouvoir faire un brin de toilette. J'espère que tu apprécies la vue en tout cas ?

\- Je... heu….

\- Rho fait pas ta prude Malfoy, fis je en m'approchant de lui doucement. Tu veux peut être voir ou toucher plus . Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas si c'est toi.

J'étais à deux centimètres de sa bouche mais à la place de l'embrasser je venais laisser un bisous dans son coup ou apparaissait la marque de ma morsure faite plus tôt par mes soins. Il frissonna à ce contacte puis fit un grand pas vers l'arrière en me tournant le dos.

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu joue Parrot ! Mais c'est vraiment pas drole et dégradant.

\- Je ne joue pas Malefoy, dis je d'un ton las en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi mais je vais être franc, tu m'intéresses grandement et je vais tout faire pour que tu sois à moi.

Il se tourna violemment vers moi et cria d'un coup.

\- Je ne suis à personne Parrot et surement pas à toi !

Puis il repartit dans sa chambre avec toujours le rouge aux joues.

\- C'est ce que tu crois mon petit dragon.

Et finalement je me couchai et parti dormir pour le peu de sommeil qui pouvait me rester.

POV Drago

Putain mais pour qui il se prend lui, sa satanée serviette et ses fichues abdominaux ! Oh mon dieu ! Est ce que c'est possible d'avoir un corps pareil sérieusement et puis d'où vient cette putain de marque !

Je me suis réveillé avec après un rêve de lui où on...Mon dieu mais pourquoi est ce que je suis si sensible à ces charmes ? Où c'est peut être que mes hormones ont besoin d'être assouvis ? Hum la deuxième option me semble plus juste. Je vais aller me chercher un petit Serdaigle dans la journée et en faire mon 4h...Maintenant il faut juste que j'arrive à cacher cette marque...avec un peu de maquillage ça devrait passer...Quoi ? Oui j'ai du maquillage ...Un Malefoy se doit de toujours être parfait en toute circonstance ! Et puis d'où est ce que je serais à lui ! Un Malefoy n'est qu'à lui même ! Par contre c'est bizarre qu'il me dise la même chose que dans mon rêve… Est ce que je fais des rêves prémonitoires maintenant ? Il me reste plus qu'à aller prendre une douche bien froide pour faire baisser mon petit problème...J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un et très vite avant de craquer et de me laisser faire par un Parrot apollon ...Non mais c'est vrai quoi…Cette homme vient d'on ne sait où, connaissant rien ni de ma famille ni de voldy, avec un corps de rêve et se trimbalant nu ou presque dans sa chambre...Mais par contre c'est bel et bien un Serpentard, avec cette façon de parler...Et impossible d'en parler à Blaise si je ne veux pas que tout le monde apprenne ce qui est arrivé …Il va falloir que je sache vraiment d'où il vient... Non pas que je m'intéresse à lui hein, mais bon au cas où quoi...Rhaaaaaa je suis entrain de m'autopersuader...C'est le comble ! Bon, filons à la douche et re dodo pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste !

POV Harry

Les dernières heures où j'ai pu dormir on été, hum comment dire ? Ah oui aussi douce que compliquée pour le peu que j'ai réussie à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Savoir que mon beau blond pouvait aussi bien réagir à moi m'avais totalement émoustillé. Je me suis fait violence pour ne pas aller le rejoindre et le faire définitivement mien ! Et je peux assurer à quiconque qu'un loup en chaleur c'est très compliquer à calmer. Donc voilà je me levai pour aller reprendre une douche bien froide et déjeuner par la suite. Le premier qui cherchais des noises allait vite le regretter, parole de Potter !

\- Tien Parrot, fit Nott, tu as l'air vachement dans le coltard ce matin, ça va ?

\- Hum.

\- Ouai c'est ce qu'il me semblait ! Très loquasse ce matin !

\- Hum, je vais aller manger en bas à toute Nott.

\- A toute Parrot !

_\- Comment il peut être si enjoué le matin lui…_

_\- Va savoir Harry, bon va vite en bas histoire de voir si nos louveteaux son en forme !_

_\- Ouai au moins ça me changera les idées !_

Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle deux horreurs mon sautées au visage. D'une mes amis étaient pas là donc potentiellement ils leurs étaient arrivés un truc et de deux Malefoy était entrain de draguer un putain de Serdaigle sous mon nez! Je fulminais de rage ! Je pris très vite mon jus de citrouille et parti direction le cours de métamorphose avant que je ne saute à la gorge de ce Serdaigle !

_\- De quel droit il ose ! Nox je vais aller le tuer je crois !_

_\- Soit sur que je ne t'en empêcherais pas le moins du monde...Par contre envoie un patronus à Hermione et Ron histoire de voir comment il vont !_

_\- Hum._

Je m'exécutai, envoyant mon patronus à leurs chevets mais rien, ils n'étaient pas dans leurs lit_..._mais alors où ? La carte du maraudeur ! Je la sortie très vite, la déplia et regardai de plus prêt... Les deux tournaient dans le château ...Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font au juste ! Il filaient tout les deux vers le dortoir des Serpentards…

-_ Peut-être qu'il te cherche ?_

_\- Non à mon avis ils sont à la recherche de leurs compagnons... Il faut vite que j'aille les voir !_

Et je filais très vite en direction de ma maison bousculant quelques Poufsouffles au passage et les retrouvai tout deux, le nez en l'air avec un regard qui ne trompait pas. Je ne remarqua qu'après qu'ils avaient un sort de glamour sur eux.

\- Herm, Ron ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là !?

\- Harry nos compagnons sont par là ! Il faut qu'on les trouvent, ils sont à nous, juste à nous !

\- Bon ok j'ai compris...Je suis obligé de faire ça, il est peut être trop tôt pour vous pour sortir comme ça ...Filez à la salle sur demande c'est un ordre et vite !

Les deux, comme hypnotisé, filèrent direction la salle sur demande en bousculant à leurs tour bon nombre de personnes de tout type de maison sans y faire attention. Lorsque l'on pénétra dans la salle je levais mon ordre. Ils étaient tout deux entrain de tourner comme des lions en cage…

_\- Nox, pourquoi ça leurs fait cette effets là, à eux ?_

_\- Tu es un Alpha, Harry tu arrives de ce fait à mieux te contrôler. Eux à l'heures qu'il est s'ils avaient eu la même vision que toi de leurs compagnons avec un autre, je pense que le pire serait déjà arrivé…_

_\- Et ils vont réussir à se calmer ou ?_

_\- Leurs transformations n'est pas totalement complète donc je pense que oui. D'ici demain ou même ce soir avec un peu de chance leurs hormones devraient être un peu près redescendu…_

_\- Hum, donc pas question pour eux de quitter cette salle…_

Je lançais un tempus avant de m'apercevoir qu'il ne me restait que dix minute avant le début du cours.

\- Bon écoutez moi vous deux ! Interdiction de quitter cette salle sans mon accord et de vous transformer avant que je ne revienne !

\- D'accord, firent mes deux compagnons sans broncher…

_\- Je déteste faire jouer mon pouvoir sur eux …_

_\- Tu y es oblige si tu ne veux pas avoir de morts et des scènes pas catholiques dans ce château... Aller file à ton cours je crois qu'un beau blond va devoir s'expliquer sur sa conduite._

_\- Oh oui !_


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteur :

heya ! bien le bonjour !

oublions pas le rating M qui serra de mise ici !

je remercie toute les personnes qui me suivent et qui m'on mis une petite review ça me vas droit au cœur ! et à celui de ma correctrice !

Plein de bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Fait ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais.

\- Malefoy !

Le dit blond tourna les yeux dans ma direction en soupirant.

\- Quoi encore Parrot !?

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de draguer comme ça ?

\- Hum oui j'ai un tableau de chasse assez grand pour ta gouverne…

\- Escpèce de…

Une voix se fit entendre au loin. Le prof de métamorphose était là, prêt à faire son cours.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Parrot, je fais encore ce que je veux dans mon lit avec qui je veux et ce n'est pas toi, un mec venue de nul part, qui va me donner des ordres.

\- Ce que tu crois Malefoy, tu es à moi et je vais te le prouver !

Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, profitant joyeusement du moment. Mon loup était ravie et je fis s'échapper un maximum de phéromones pour mon blondinet. Ce même blond répondait furieusement au baiser et c'est ainsi qu'un combat de langue commença.

_\- Harry, laisse le respirer quand même!_

\- _Je veux qu'il porte mon odeur !_

_\- Tout doux, redescends un peu sur terre, tout le monde vous regarde._

\- Rappel toi s'en Malefoy, tu es à moi !

\- Non mais ça va pas !

\- Arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche, tu as répondu au baiser c'est que tu le voulais aussi !

\- N'in...n'importe quoi Parrot ! J'ai juste voulu éviter de crier au viol ! Un Malefoy à toujours ce qu'il veut !

\- Oh dois-je en déduire que tu me veux...Drago…fis je en m'avançant vers lui.

\- Arrête un peu de rêver Parrot et je ne t'ai jamais donner l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom, dit-il en reculant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, bientôt tu ne pourras que crier le mien.

Je lui pris doucement le menton entre deux toi, lui déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et rentra en classe, laissant devant la porte un Malfoy presque au bord de la folie. Mais quelle douce folie…

POV Drago

Je reste planté là devant une trentaine de paires d'yeux qui me scrutaient...J'ai jamais été autant prit au dépourvue...J'ai répondu à son baiser ...A ses douces lèvres chaude ...Je...Bordel, j'ai aimé ça...J'ai presque voulu qu'il me prenne là contre ce mur froid...C'est quoi cette montée d'excitation….Vite faut que je parte d'ici ! Temps pis pour ce cours, impossible de retourner dans cette classe après cette attaque de langue. Mais qu'es ce qu'il m'a fait bon sang ! Je filais vite au toilette du même étage me réfugiant à l'abris de tout regard….Dans le miroir accroché au mur se trouvait le reflet le plus pitoyable et le plus grotesque Malefoy existant, rouge d'envie pour un simple baiser de la part d'un presque inconnu...Non d'un inconnu tout cours …Drago reprend toi c'est un baiser, un putin de baiser ! Oui juste un baiser ! T'as pas à être excitée de la sorte par ça ! Ok l'auto-persuasion ne marchait décidément pas du tout pour ce qui ce trouvait dans mon caleçon…

Pitier ! Tu vas redescendre oui ! Aller Drago pense à Rogue et Macgo qui se roule une belle galoche ! Ha voilà !

Vite ce soir dans mon lit ! Je peux assurer que ce Serdaigle vas prendre cher ! J'espère que Parrot passera pas par là sinon je suis mort...Attend j'ai peur de lui ? Moi ? Non, non ,non ...Bon ok si jamais il me voit avec ma proie, nu dans mon lit je crois qu'il pourrais craquer... Allez savoir jusqu'où il est près à aller pour que je sois à lui... Tien intéressant à savoir ça... Oula je suis entrain d'imaginer qu'il va péter un cable et me sauter dessus...Je baissai mes yeux en direction de la nouvelle bosse qui grandissait dans mon pantalon... Et merdeeeeee. Va falloir te résigner, je crois que t'es totalement attiré par cette apollon de Parrot. Blaise avait raison il rendrait gay Rusard…. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Vaut mieux pas tenter le diable de rentrer avec un autre ...Hum ouais, par contre je pourrais peut-être en savoir plus sur lui sur l'oreiller ! Au moins ça servirais à un truc de passer ma nuit avec lui ! Oui voilà un Malfoy ne fait jamais rien sans rien….Oh et puis je vais attendre gentiment que le cours se termine et je vais continuer la journée comme si de rien n'était et je verrais bien se soir… Je vais aller voir le petit Serdaigle de 4 ème année et lui dire que se serra pas possible...Hum, attend un peut Drago ! Toi ! Refuser une partie de jambe en l'air parce que Parrot t'as fait comprendre que tu étais à lui ! Mon Dieux ! Mais qu'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire moi ! Je peux absolument pas aller voir ce type et lui dire que c'est annulé ! Après ce baiser tout le château vas être au courant et v'la la réputation après ! Non hors de question ! Je vais envoyer une note disant que je me sens pas bien, voilà très bien ! Et je vais aller à l'infirmerie histoire de prétexter une grosse fatigue ! Parfait !

Je suis littéralement entrain de fuir...Un Malefoy qui fuie , on aura tout vue ! Pitier faite que mère et père n'apprennent jamais ça !

POV Harry

Après les cours je filai au repas du midi. Depuis ce matin plus de nouvelles de Drago ...Et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Du coup je mangeais vite fait et je partis au dortoir voir s'il y était.

_\- Je crois que je vais en rêver de ce baiser c'était...Parfait !_

_\- Je crois que tu lui a fait de l'effet._

_\- Si ce soir il ose ramener le Serdaigle je le bute, lui et Malefoy !_

_\- Il va t'en vouloir. Évite de le vexer si tu veux pouvoir l'avoir pour toi. Par contre si jamais tu avances un peu plus avec lui dans les prochains jours ne le mord surtout pas…_

_\- Pourquoi ça ? _

_\- La pleine lune est proche et pour les loups, les hormones à ce moment là c'est l'effervescence._

_\- Oula comment ça ?_

_\- Pendant cette période on est comment dire ...Incontrôlable surtout si on a des compagnon. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous dérange. Le mieux c'est de t'enfermer avec lui et de ...Profiter ?_

_\- Ah... donc tu viens de me faire comprendre qu'il me reste cinq jour avant de lui sauter dessus sans ménagement et de me lier définitivement avec lui. Donc de tout lui avouer ?_

_\- Oui…_

_\- Et tu n'aurais pas pus me le dire avant !? Et Hermione et Ron !? Comment il vont faire?! Ils ne savent même pas qui sont leurs compagnons !_

_\- Le mieux c'est qu'il reste dans la salle sur demande. Le pire c'est la veille et le jour même._

_\- Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'a accélérer le mouvement._

Je frappais à sa porte. Aucun bruit.

\- Malefoy t'es là ?

Toujours rien …J'ouvris la porte, le lit était défait. Mais pas de Drago... J'utilisais donc m'on flair et le senti sous la douche….Au bout de dix minutes il n'était toujours pas revenue. Doucement donc je m'approchais de lui, sans un bruit avec l'habilité d'un chat. Toujours habillé et lui nu comme un vers. Ce corps, ces courbes, ses fesses, le tout mouillé. Impossible de résister et temps pis s'il crie au viol...vive les phéromones ! Je m'approchai de la douche et au bout de deux minute je fit savoir que j'étais là.

\- Hum

Il tourna les yeux et quand il fit enfin attention à moi il se tourna et cacha vivement son entre jambe.

\- Parrot ! Bordel qu'est ce que tu fous là pervers ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Merde à la fin !

\- Rho tout doux Drago...Je m'inquiétait pour toi, tu n'es pas revenue en cours et quand je suis aller voir dans ta chambre tu n'y étais pas.

\- Sort de là ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes !

\- Mais j'adore te voir nu …

\- Sort de là !

Je sortit donc voulant éviter que mon beau blond ne se fâche plus. Au bout de dix minutes il sortit enfin de la douche juste vêtu d'un peignoir...Comment dire ? Vous sentez la « duretter » de la chose pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, qui était entrain de monter progressivement ?

\- Bordel Parrot, pourquoi tu me suis à la trace !

\- Je n'y peux rien je suis obligé d'être proche de toi…

\- Quoi ? Parrot tu débloques vraiment je crois.

\- Non. Ce que je te dis est la vérité. Depuis que je t'ai vu je me fait violence pour ne pas te sauter dessus h24.

\- Pervers !

\- Non ! Pas seulement pour le sexe ! Mais j'ai du mal à ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi !

\- Tu ne me connais même pas !

\- Je te connais plus que je ne te l'ai laissé entendre.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu es d'un compliqué Parrot c'est incroyable ! Je ne comprend pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis ! C'est toi qui m'a dis ne pas connaître ma famille ! Comment tu pourrais me connaître !

\- Hum c'est pas l'heure mon petit dragon. Si je te dis tout maintenant je ne pourrais pas me retenir …

Tout en disant ça je m'approchai de lui.

\- En plus te voir juste vêtu d'un peignoir c'est cruel de ta part …

\- Ecoute moi bien Parrot, il ne se passera rien entre nous tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit des choses sur toi. Je ne me donne pas à un inconnu !

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu me rappel combien de personne tu as inscrit à ton tableau de chasse en 4 ans !

\- Et toi alors je suis sur que tu n'es pas aussi innocent que ça !

\- Et bien figure toi que je suis aussi pur qu'une licorne ! (ndb: je peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler … pardon :3)

\- Je te crois absolument pas !

\- Fait comme tu veux mais ce que je dis est la stricte vérité !

\- Comment un dragueur comme toi peut être vierge !?

\- Va savoir ! Tu sais mon petit dragon …

\- Ne m'appel pas comme ça !

Je lui tirai la langue, oui je sais c'est puéril…

\- Je t'appellerais normalement si tu m'appel par mon prénom.

\- Jamais !

\- Donc je continuerais ! Je disais donc petit dragon que je suis comme ça qu'avec toi. Comme je te l'ai dis, je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi, que tu ne regardes que moi. Ce que tu as fait ce matin ma blessé !

\- Mais arrête un peu tu divagues Parrot ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux ! Tu n'es ni mon petit copain ni mon père ! Heureusement d'ailleurs !

\- Je ne veux pas devenir ton petit copain Malefoy, je veut être bien plus que ça !

\- Quoi ? Parrot vas te faire soigner, t'es un grand malade !

\- Non je ne suis ni fou ni malade je suis ...Autre chose.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu es au juste ?

\- Hum, je te dirais tout si tu fais un serment inviolable. Ne m'en veux pas Drago mais vue

ton passé, ton père, je ne peux rien te dire sur moi, même si je t'estime beaucoup.

\- Ton estime j'en est rien à foutre mais vraiment ! Et ton serment inviolable tu te le carre là où je pense.

\- Drago…

\- Quoi encore !?

\- Vraiment il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que je n'arrive plus à me retenir donc ou tu fais ce putin de serment avec moi ou je te prends ici et maintenant sans ton consentement !

\- Tu rêve !

\- Que tu crois !

Je lançai un incarcerem sur lui et le pris sous le bras.

\- Mais lâche moi putin !

\- Rho ton langage Drago ! Laisse toi faire je peux t'assurer que tu vas très vite accepter de faire ce serment avec moi !

Je le couchai doucement sur son lit et l'embrassai doucement. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ouvrit la bouche et j'en profitai pour insérer ma langue dans sa bouche.

\- Drago si seulement tu savais à quel point je te veux…

\- Lâche moi Parrot !

\- Laisse toi faire ! Où accepte de faire ce serment .

\- Jamais !

\- Tant pis pour toi !

Je lançai un sort de silence sur la porte en plus d'un calloporta histoire que personne ne vienne nous déranger et je fondis dans le cou de mon dragon en léchant et en mordillant sa douce peau blanche. Il commençait à gémir doucement dans mes bras, et je repartis sur sa bouche où il répondit au baiser. D'un simple mouvement de main je fis disparaître la corde alors que Drago commençait à se perdre sous mes mains et mes baisers. Content de l'effet que je lui procurais je vins écarter son peignoir pour pouvoir prendre ses deux perles rosés et commencer à m'amuser avec en les mordillant puis en les léchant.

\- Hum ! Pa..Parrot ! Je ...arr..arrête …

\- J'ai un prénom Drago !

Et je continuai à descendre en ouvrant son peignoir et en passant ma main sur ses jambes, frôlant son érection.

\- Ne me dis pas que je te fais pas de l'effet petit dragon je ne te croirais absolument pas, dis-je en attrapant son érection.

\- Ha ! Pa...Théry s'il te plait ! Je..je

\- Hum oui qu'es ce que tu veux Drago ? Dit moi tout, dis-je en léchant son lobe d'oreille et en massant doucement ses bourses avec mes mains.

\- Je.. d'accord ! Je veux bien faire le serment ! Mais arrête s'il te plait...hum… !

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Hum ...Oui !

\- D'accord.

Il commença à se relever mais je fondis à nouveau sur ses lèvres et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Impossible de m'arrêter. J'en voulais plus. Je voulais goutter chaque petite parcelle de sa peau …

\- Hum ! Théry ! Tu as dit que…

\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dis Drago, mais je veux te goûter, je veux t'avoir à moi, je veux te marquer !

\- Me, quoi ?

Mais je ne lui répondis pas à la place je pris en main son érection tout en descendant son caleçon de l'autre main. Je commençai à faire de lent va et viens sur sa verge dressée par le plaisir, tout en l'ambrassent. J'avais chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Mon érection se frottait contre la sienne. C'était insoutenable. Je me fessais violence pour ne pas le prendre sans préparation. De ma langue devenue experte je descendis reprendre ses tétons, tandis ce que mes mains continuaient à faire de très lent va et viens tout en massant ses testicules gonflées par le plaisir.

\- Ha ! Thé..Hum !

\- Me dit pas d'arrêter je t'en prie !

\- N..Non … Je ..Continue !

Mon loup s'agita il avait du mal à se contenir aussi, aussi je lui présentai deux doigts à sa bouche qu'il lécha goulûment pendant qu'avec ma langue je descendais doucement vers sa verge suintante de plaisir. Une fois que mes doigts étaient suffisamment mouillés j'enfonçai doucement un doigt dans son entrée chaude et si serrée. Il tressaillit un peu mais je fis très attention et j'accélérai le mouvement de ma langue sur son pénis si fièrement dressé.

\- Ha ! Je ...Je vais …

\- Contient toi un peu plus s'il te plait.

J'enfonçais un deuxième doigt dans son entre si chaude et il grimança de douleurs. J'attendais un peu avant de faire bouger mes doigts et quand je sentis qu'il se détendait un peu, je commençai à les bouger en percutant son point sensible. Quand je le sentis presque au bout de l'apothéose je sortis mes doigts, le tourna sur le ventre et mis ma propre verge devant son entrer.

\- Je vais y aller aussi doucement que je le peux Drago mais tu es si ...Incroyable !

\- Hum … vas y …

Je fondit en lui, c'était si chaud, si serré, si bon ! Il gémissait de douleur, j'attendis donc qu'il se fasse à ma présence et puis quand enfin je sentis qu'il était prêt, je fis de doux mouvements en accélérant peu à peu, percutant à chaque fois cette zone si sensible de lui.

\- Théry...Je vais…

\- Moi aussi mon doux dragon. Ne te retiens pas.

Puis dans un dernier coup de butoir on venait tout deux en même temps et je lui mordis au sang son coup si blanc.

Au bout de deux minutes de pure jouissance on redescendit tout deux sur terre.

\- Je ….C'était incroyable Théry …Je ne sais pas comment ça ce fait que tu me fasse si grand effet.

Si seulement tu savais, dis-je dans ma tête.

\- Savoir quoi ?

Je le regardai choquer. Il venait d'entendre mes pensées …

_\- Tu l'as marqué et vous êtes relié magiquement maintenant donc c'est normal ne t'inquiète pas… me dit Nox._

\- Drago, montre moi ton bras s'il te plait.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ce serment après ce que nous venons de faire ?

\- Oui c'est beaucoup plus important que tu n'oserait imaginer. C'est aussi pour ta propre sécurité que je te fais faire ça. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que je raconte mais je te demande de me faire un minimum confiance...

\- Hum si tu le dis…

Il s'assit en face de moi ses yeux encore embrumé par le plaisir et me tendit son bras. De mon bras je lui attrapa le sien.

\- Drago Lucius Malefoy, jure tu que tout ce que je vais te raconter par la suite, jamais tu ne le dira à qui conque sans mon accord ?

\- Je m'y engage.

\- Jure tu de ne jamais me trahir et de me rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin ?

Il soupira mais finalement dit « je m'y engage ». Le sort prit fin je l'embrassa d'aise, soupira et finalement avec énormément d'appréhension je me mis à parler de mon secret.

\- Drago ce que je vais te dire est compliqué à dire et je ne veux pas te mentir.

\- J'ai plus trop mon mot à dire de toute façon maintenant, alors lance toi.

\- Hum, sais tu ce qu'est un loup ?

\- Un animal.

\- Hum oui mais version sorcier.

\- Je connais les loups-garoup, il réfléchis un instant avant de dire, tu vas pas me sortit que tu es un loup garoup quand même ?!

\- Non enfin presque.

\- Quoi ? Bon sans Théry parle !

\- Ouais...je suis un loup Drago. C'est une espèce de créature magique. Une sorte de loup garou mais qui s'accèpte en quelques sorte…

\- En quelque sorte ? Tu sais que plus tu me parle plus tu me perds dans tes explications là !

\- C'est dure à dire tu sais ! Rhaaa je vais te montrer ça sera plus simple mais par pitier n'est pas peur !

Il ne répondit rien mais aquiesa de la tête. Je me concentrai et me changeai en loup noir devant ses yeux. Il se recula mais ne dit rien. Je me re transformais en humain.

\- Il y a quelques semaine je me suis fait griffer par un loup-garoup. Au début je n'y avait même pas fait attention mais je me suis mis à être malade et je suis finalement tomber dans un coma. Pendant ce temps je me suis retrouvé, comment dire dans ma tête ? Et j'y est trouvé ce loup noir que tu viens de voir, il s'appel Nox.

Pendant ma tirade aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il était et que si je l'acceptais je deviendrais une race à part. C'est à dire un homme qui peut se changer en loup quand il veut et qui à beaucoup plus de pouvoir qu'un sorcier lambda. En contre partie je dois créer une meute et trouver mon compagnon.

A ce moment là il me regarda avec des yeux rond, toujours choqué et sans rien prononcer.

\- C'est toi Drago. Tu est mon compagnon…

\- Je... C'est pour ça que tu es si jaloux ?

\- Oui ...mon loup te veux et je te veux... c'est très dure de ne pas t'avoir dans mes bras et avec moi à chaque instant mais jamais je ne te ferais du mal sache le. Tu es tout pour moi... C'est pour ça que je t'ai marqué tout à l'heure pendant... enfin pendant qu'on le fesait quoi. Tu à ma marque et mon odeur maintenant.

\- Attend ça veut dire que je vais me transformer ?!

\- Non même si je rêverais que tu le veuille je ne peux te transformer sans ton accord.

\- Ah …

\- Tu as l'air déçu ?

\- Non, non…

\- Bref je viens de découvrir que grâce au lien tu peux entendre mes pensées donc je ne peut rien te cacher. Tu as désormais mon odeur sur toi donc aucun loup ne devrais t'approcher et pour un sorcier normal tu vas être un peu évité s'il compte faire plus ami ami avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

\- Attend tu viens de me dire que en gros je ne peux plus rien faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi et que en plus on est lier et que c'est pas tout ?

\- Oui ...j'ai été griffer par inadvertance par Greyback y'a moins d'une semaine au manoir Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? Tu es déjà venu chez moi ?

\- Oui ...Je m'appel pas vraiment Théry Parrot…

\- Tu es qui alors ? Pitier me dit pas que tu es une des proie de Greyback !

\- Non je pense qu'il n'a pas forcément fait attention qu'il m'avait touché... Je te remercie de m'avoir pas dénoncé ce jour là…

\- Dénoncé ? Mais attend, ça veut dire que tu es…

\- Oui Drago ...je suis Harry Potter...


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Salut salut la populace ! bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, serra vous ravir! Je vous annonce qu'il y as 16 chapitres d'écrit pour le moment et que j'ai l'idée de faire une mini suite, si tout vas bien, dès que cette histoire-ci serra terminer définitivement !

N'oublier pas les reviews qui font plaisir !

A mardi prochain !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Devenir un loup ?

Pov Drago.

\- Potter... J'ai couché avec Potter... Je suis maudit !

\- Heu surprise ?

\- Je crois que mon cerveau va exploser…. Et habille toi bordel !

Ok. Certe j'ai couché avec lui. D'accord c'était génial. Oui il baise fabuleusement bien mais c'est Potter merde! Si mère sait ça un jour... ne parlons pas de père... Je serais déshéritée à coup sur...

\- Tu m'as berné Potter, bravo, si c'est une de tes blagues tu peux enlever ton glamour, ça deviens navrant.

\- Drago c'est pas une blague...

\- Ne. M'appel. Pas. Drago. Ok! Je refuse de te croire, toi et tes histoires surnaturelles ! Non mais on aura tout vu, un Potter et un Malfoy qui couche ensembles... Je vais aller sauter de la tour d'astronomie... Je préfère ça que de continuer à te voir! Sort de ma chambre et casse toi !

\- D'accord... Si tu veux me parler je serais pas loin.

\- Compte là dessus Potter.

Quand enfin je me retrouvai seul je me mis littéralement à chialer, emplis d'une tristesse soudaine... Attendez pourquoi est ce que je serais triste... C'était une partie de baise comme une autre... Avec un... Loup? Potter et moi... C'est plutôt hilarant je trouve... Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai sauvé déjà... parce que je ne suis pas mon père ni tête de serpent... Ouais voilà c'est ça. Et puis je pouvais pas laisser mon meilleur ennemie mourir. En attendant qui n'en revenais pas d'avoir coucher avec le survivant ! Et dire que je peux le dire à personne... Je crois que je vais dormir, ça me fera du bien... Oui je vais faire ça... Potter il t'arrivera toujours des trucs insensés...

Pov Harry.

_\- Harry si tu veux éviter que ton compagnon et toi mourriez de chagrin il va vraiment falloir qu'il te tombe dans les bras... _

_\- Je vais le laisser réfléchir jusqu'à se soir au moins._

_\- Tu sais qu'à cause du serment et en plus de sa nouvelle condition il va être attiré comme un aimant et ça même s'il ne le veut pas… _

_\- Oh c'est pas mal à savoir ça. Bon allons voir Ron et Herm._

Il m'a dans la peau maintenant. Comment il veut que je l'ignore... Impossible... En attendant je partis voir mes amis. J'ouvris la porte de la salle sur demande et juste derrière la porte les deux se trouvaient sous leurs forment de loups, bave au creux des babines.

\- Ron, Hermione ! Transformez vous en humain et calmez vous !

Ils se regardèrent et se transformèrent ensuite en humain, sans glamour. Je pu voir leurs transformations physiques. Ron était devenu bien plus carrer au niveau des épaules, il avait un peu grandit mais il était toujours bien plus petit que moi. On pouvait voir se dessiner sur son torse quelques abdominaux mais c'était très subtile, ses cheveux étaient à peine plus long qu'avant et le roux de ses cheveux était devenue bien plus vif. Quand à Hermione ses cheveux brun lui arrivait presque au niveaux des fesses. Elle c'était bien affiner et des courbes généreuses c'étaient dessinées. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie femme mais très douce.

\- Assez ! Je sais que vous voulez vos compagnons mais ça risque d'être remis à plus tard avec la lune qui sera bientôt là, vous aller devenir encore plus instable et ça sera trop dangereux autant pour vous que pour eux !

\- Mais…

\- Harry ton odeur…

\- Oui ...moi et Malfoy on a...enfin je vous fait pas un dessin...et il est au courant de ma véritable identité et de ma « condition ».

\- Quoi !? Mais il va tout dire à …

\- Non, il a fait un serment inviolable avec moi avant même que je ne lui révèle tout ça.

\- Comment il a réagis ?

\- C'est Malefoy, Herm, comment tu veux qu'il réagisse... Il m'a chassé et m'a insulté. Mais je ne m'en fait pas il va vite se rendre compte qu'il va venir dans ma direction sans même s'en rendre compte. Je l'ai marqué.

\- C'est injuste ! Dit Ron

\- De ?

\- Tu as trouvé ton compagnon et en plus tu t'es lié à lui... il te reste plus qu'à le transformer….Je veux mon compagnon moi aussi ! Si tu savais Harry comme il sent bon …

\- Hum ...Bon je vais vous laisser, à l'heure du repas vous irez dans la grande salle et vous verrez qui son vos compagnon. Attention dès que vous avez fini de mangez vous revenez ici ! Interdiction de vous transformez ! Je serais là aussi et si jamais vous approchez des serpentards je vous lance un pétrificus totalus !

\- ...D'accord Harry…

\- Bon à toute à l'heure !

Je sortis de la salle sur demande et quand les portes disparurent Malefoy était là. Il semblait choqué d'être là…

\- Drago ?

\- Ecoute je...Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là ! Après ton départ j'ai voulu dormir et je me suis réveillé au bout de dix minute...Je suis sortie prendre l'air et je me suis retrouvé ici …

Je le regardai, il semblait perdu…

\- Viens Malefoy retournons au dortoir, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te toucherais pas.

\- Je ...D'accord.

Une fois au dortoir je le fit rentrer dans ma chambre, ferma derrière lui, lança un silencio et un sort pour éviter que toute personne rentre dans ma chambre.

\- Drago, je te l'ai dit tu auras beau faire tu reviendras irrésistiblement vers moi sans t'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne veux pas Potter !

\- Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'appel Harry.

\- Cherche pas je ne t'appellerais pas Harry, Potter !

\- On verra ça, dit je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il rougit mais se reprit très vite.

\- Potter, je ne dépendrais de personne tu comprends, jamais et encore moin de toi !

\- Je ne veux pas que tu dépende de moi je veux que tu devienne mon oméga mon compagnon d'âme. Si tu acceptes un jour la transformation ou au moins d'être dans la meute sans être un loup tu pourras, avec moi par ton statue de compagnon, diriger la meute.

\- Diriger ?

Je vie dans son regard qu'il était assez intrigué.

\- Oui. Le compagnon de l'alpha gère la meute aussi bien que l'alpha lui même. Tu auras un peu moins de pouvoir sur les loups que moi mais tu sera tout aussi important. Et si un jour je dois partir seul toi sera apte à diriger en mon absence avec les bêtas de la meute. Par contre je serais sur protecteur avec toi et nos enfants.

\- Enfants ?

\- Oui...J'ai oublié de te le dire mais des loups mâles peuvent procréer. A la pleine lune on devient très fertile et tu peux tomber enceint. Si tu le deviens tu ne pourras pas revenir à ton état de base. Pendant deux mois tu devras rester en loup. Puis tu accoucheras si je puis dire. Ils naîtront louveteaux et au bout de 7 mois il commenceront à se changer en bébé humain.

\- Haha t'es drôle Potter !

\- C'est pas une blague Drago.

\- Plus tu m'en dis plus j'ai envie de fuir !

\- Attends j'ai pas tout dis.

\- Je m'attends au pire !

\- Non justement, quand tu es en loup plus rien ne peut t'atteindre hors mis les attaques physique. La magie ne pourra jamais te toucher et les sorts informulé seront beaucoup plus simple voir presque innés.

\- Là tu m'intéresse enfin !

\- Le pouvoir pour le pouvoir hein ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois Po...Harry ! Ma famille c'est fait ratatiner par le Lord noir en trois coup de baguette ! Je veut venger mon père ! Il a certe fait les mauvais choix mais il ne mérite pas après tant d'année de dévotion de finir en légumes …

Je sentie de suite sa tristesse et sa colère et décidai de le prendre dans mes bras. Tout de suite il essaya de fuir de mon étreinte mais je le serai encore plus fort.

\- Drago tu as le droit à ce câlin, je pense que tu en as besoin. Laisse toi faire je te promet de ne rien faire de plus tant que tu n'auras pas décidé ce que tu veux faire avec moi.

\- Ce que je veux faire ?! Tu déconnes ! Je suis obligé d'être avec toi maintenant ! Depuis que je me suis réveiller sans toi, tu reviens à chaque fois dans ma tête ! J'ai bien essayé d'imaginer un beau gosse mais à chaque fois impossible...Tu t'es incrusté dans ma tête de force !

\- Je n'ai rien fait ...et ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais repoussé ...En plus il valais mieux le faire maintenant que dans cinq jours ou je t'aurais pris de grés ou de force.

\- Laisse moi du temps Harry...Il faut que je me face à l'idée d'accord ?

\- D'accord mais je veux dormir avec toi tout les soirs.

\- Quoi ? Non surement pas ! Imagine si Blaise ou Théo rentre et nous voient !

\- On mettra un sort !

\- Hors de questions !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ton corps va se déplacer tout seul vers moi Drago, dis je en m'approchant de lui, tu vas être à chaque fois attiré vers moi, tu comprends ? J'accepte d'attendre que tu sois prêt pour continuer plus loin notre relation mais je veux dormir avec toi !

Je finis ma phrase en l'ambrassent passionnément. Chaque fois que j'étais proche de lui mon loup me hurlait de lui sauter dessus. Même après lui avoir fait l'amour, le degrés d'excitation à peine retomber remontait à chaque fois dès que je posais mes yeux sur la morsure que je lui avais faite un peu plus tôt.

\- Drago tu ne sais pas comment je dois me refréner face à toi mais plus tu vas me refouler plus je vais vouloir te faire mien.

\- Donc en gros si je te dis non tu vas me grimper dessus sans ménagement ?

\- C'est un peut ça…

\- Je n'ai donc encore une fois pas vraiment le choix…

Il soupira avant de continuer.

\- D'accord Harry tu peux dormir avec moi. Celui qui m'aurait dit que je coucherais avec toi et que je dormirais tranquillement dans tes bras, dans mon lit en t'appelant par ton prénom serais mort, foudroyé d'un avada.

\- Je suis s'y repoussant que ça ? Dis je en posant des petits baisés sur ma marque.

\- Hum ! No...Non.

\- Ah tu me rassure !

Je crois que je vais adorer jouer avec cette partie de lui !

\- Avec tout ça j'ai loupé tout l'aprem de cours. Si seulement la lune n'était pas là dans cinq jours...Ron et Hermione vont devenir fou.

\- Attends tu veux dire que ces deux là son transformé ?

\- Oui, ils m'ont demandé de les transformer eux même et devine quoi ? Les deux ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble et leurs compagnons sont dans ce château !

\- Oula, oula qui aurais crue que miss-je-sais-tout et la belette ne finiraient pas ensemble !

\- Va savoir ! Mais je donne pas cher du dortoir si je les laisse sortir impunément de la salle sur demande sans avoir mit quelques ordre avant !

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que leurs compagnons sont des serpentards ?!

\- Oui ! Ron serais gay !

\- Attends faut que je m'assoie deux minutes là !

Il joignis ses paroles au geste avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit et je le rejoignis direct par là suite.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre avec autant de choses surnaturelles autour de toi Harry ! Ça me surprendras toujours !

\- Moi non plus ! je sais pas trop à vrai dire, je dois avoir une capacité d'adaptation incroyable !

\- Tu peux le dire ! Et du coup tu sais qui sont leurs compagnons ?

\- J'ai une vague idée mais je vais le vérifier tout à l'heure au repas.

\- Attends, tu vas laisser deux nouveaux loups bourré d'hormones arriver dans la grande salle !?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont sous mes ordres donc dès qu'il ont repéré leurs compagnons et finissent de manger ils doivent rentrer dans la salle sur demande sans discuter et sans se jeter sur eux.

\- C'est cruel d'un côté non ?

\- Un peu, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix si j'ai pas envie que Voldy sache que des loups se baladent à Poudlard tranquillement et quand plus de ça, peuvent bouffer des gens très facilement.

\- Pas faut….Mais tu pense à qui ?

\- Hum disons qu'ils on réagis à des odeurs que j'avais sur moi ce qui veut dire que j'ai du approcher leurs compagnons de près voir même les toucher ce qui restrain fortement le nombres de compagnons possible. Il y a toi mais tu es pris par moi, les Carrow, Blaise et Nott.

\- Beurk pitier pas les Carrow !

\- Hum je ne pense pas que se soit eux, les loups ne peuvent pas avoir de compagnon qui sont dangereux pour leurs alpha.

\- Donc il ne reste plus que Nott et Zabini... La vision d'horreur de les voir nu dans le lit de miss-je-sais-tout et de la belette… Beurk !

\- Arrête de les appeler comme ça ! Ils ont un prénom !

\- Je veut bien faire des efforts Harry mais ne me demande pas l'impossible !

Je soupirai devant le manque de compréhension de mon beau blond.

\- Tu exagère Drago !

\- Un Malefoy n'exagère rien !

Il me tira sa langue que je m'empressa de kidnapper avec la mienne avant de l'attirer dans ma bouche et de le coucher dans mon lit. Il gémit doucement avant que le baisé ne s'arrête. Finalement il bailla et je sentais une puissante fatigue monter en lui.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu. Il reste du temps avant le repas je te réveillerais si tu veux.

\- Hum d'accord.

Il se coucha, confortablement accroché dans mes bras et s'endormit en deux minutes. En le regardant je ne puis que penser à la chance que j'avais qu'il est finalement accepté si vite ma condition et la sienne. Je commençais à le dompter ce beau blond plein de fougue, mais ce n'était assurément que le début ! J'embrassai son front avant de murmurer gentiment à son oreille.

\- Bientôt Drago, oui très bientôt tu deviendra mon Omega et ensemble on aura notre meute à nous, je te ferais mien soit en sur.

Je m'endormi sans m'en rendre compte dans ses bras non sans avoir mis un sort pour nous réveiller juste à l'heure du repas.


	8. Chapter 8

Petit mot de l'auteur : Hey ! Bienvenue pour ce tout nouveau chapitre ! Je tien à remercier tout d'abord ma correctrice qui c'est donner à fond malgré un poignet défectueux et une attelle à celui ci et ensuite un gros merci à vous tous qui m'envoyer plein de review ! ( continuer j'aime ça *-*)

Bref j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira de gros bisous et à très vite !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Confrontation

POV Drago :

Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je suis vraiment à l'aise dans ses bras. Je me suis réveillé une heure après ma « sieste » dans ses bras et j'ai hyper bien dormi... Le pire c'est que de le voir endormi contre moi me rendais heureux….Est ce que j'ai enfin le droit au bonheur ? Je sais vraiment pas où j'en suis. Satané Potter lui et ses frasques ! Il a le don pour toujours me foutre dans la merde...Quoi que là ...Hum non j'ai le choix entre être un loup et compagnon d'un loup ou être le compagnon d'un loup mais rester faible. Non mais sérieux ! Porter des enfants en plus ! Pfff si dieux il y a j'aimerais qu'il arrêté de se foutre de moi ! Coucher avec le sorcier le plus recherché du pays, si ce n'est du monde…Mère, si tu savais ce qu'il se passe, qu'est ce que tu me dirais de faire ? Père, aurais tu honte de ton fils ou est ce que tu me dirais de fuir avec lui ? D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est revenue faire ici ... Mon cerveau vas finir par exploser… Mon ventre crie famine et lui il est posé sur moi comme un sac de plond !

\- Tu es à moi …

C'est moi ou il parle en dormant ? Oui complètement ! Je suis un Malefoy, Potter pas une belette femelle docile ! Loup ou pas loup je peux te morde ! Non enfaite impossible... Depuis qu'il ma posé sa foutue marque je me sens coupable à chaque fois que je le cherche ou que je l'instule… Je deviens un gentil toutou à sa mémère...Beurk ! Rien que d'y penser ça j'ai envie de vomir ! Bon ça suffit la sieste je vais le réveiller !

\- Potter réveille toi ! C'est bientôt l'heure !

\- Hum ! Pas envie je suis bien là !

\- Non debout !

\- Nan …

\- Potter je vais te pousser et tu vas tomber.

\- Mais veux pas ! Je suis trop bien dans tes bras moi ! En plus après manger je vais devoir m'occuper de Ron et Herm….

\- C'est toi qui les a transformé, tu es le seul que tu peux blâmer!

\- Pfff… Bon d'accord …

Il se lève, me regarde longtemps avant de m'embrasser... et comme un con je réponds à son baisé... Foutu loup rempli d'hormones ! ...Et foutu moi ! Ses lèvres, sa bouche...c'est vraiment doux, remplis...D'amour...Amour ? Je le repousse soudain, rougi de honte d'avoir pensé que je l'aimais et que lui aussi. Impossible d'aimer un mangemort et encore plus un Malefoy. Impossible que je l'aime aussi. Je l'ai toujours détesté! J'ai même essayé de le tuer une fois... Bon il c'est bien défendu faut dire. Il est puissant bien plus que le vieux fou... Est ce qu'il arriverait à Le tuer ?

\- Potter... Je... c'est trop tôt .

\- Trop tôt pour ?

\- Pouvoir admettre que je vais devoir te supporter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ou de tes jours à toi.

\- Hum tu sais si je meurs face à Voldy tu seras libre comme l'air !

\- Qu'est ce que je vais advenir si tu meurs, et Ron et Hermione ?

\- Est ce que tu t'inquiète pour moi et eux Drago ?

\- Non ! Je suis juste ...curieux !

Pff je me fait honte tout seul…

\- Et bien je suppose que Ron et Herm seront avec leur compagnon et qu'un nouveau Alpha sera élue pour protéger la meute. Toi et bien tu n'es pas transformé et tu m'es lié par la marque et un lien plus « profond ».

Lui et ses paroles salace, grrr.

\- Donc je pense que si je meurs tu sera de nouveau libre. Rien de plus.

\- Rien de plus ? Et si je suis transformé en loup ?

\- Hum je suppose que par ta place dans la meute ça sera toi le nouvel alpha.

\- Oh... Mais est ce que je pourrais être avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Si tu ne m'as jamais aimé et que tu ne m'aimeras pas à ce moment là peut être...Nous somme lié magiquement mais je ne connais pas tes sentiments donc je ne peux pas te dire.

\- Hum.

En gros tu sais rien Potter !

\- Comment tu peux transformer des gens sans rien savoir de ce qu'il peut réellement arriver !

\- Je ne connais pas d'autre personne dans mon cas ! Et encore moins une personne qui était destinée à combattre l'un des plus grand mage noir du siècle ! Ma condition date de quelque jours à peine ! J'apprend moi aussi en même temps que toi ! Toute ce que je sais c'est que je dois le détruire lui et ses foutues parties d'âmes et que je dois être avec ma meute et mon compagnon... Personne ne m'a livré mon loup ni mon rôle avec une notice je te signal…

\- Partie d'âme ?

Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça !

\- Je t'expliquerais peut être plus tard.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?!

\- Tu n'es pas transformé donc je te protège mais pas entièrement et même si nous sommes lié par un serment inviolable tu peux te faire tuer juste pour avoir des informations.

\- Donc si je ne veux pas devenir comme toi tu ne me dira rien ?

\- Rien de plus que tu ne sais déjà, ce qui est à mon sens, déjà trop.

\- Tu aurais vraiment du être à serpentard, Potter ! Tu l'as joue toujours solo ! Comment tu veux que je te face confiance si tu ne me dis rien !

\- Je ne dirais pas rien avec tout ce que je t'ai dit. Bref On devrait aller chercher Ron et Herm, je veux pas les laisser seul.

\- Comment veux tu que j'accepte de devenir un loup si tu ne me dis rien !

\- Parce que tu accepterais ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi je te connais! Et si tu accepterais ça serais pour le pouvoir pas pour moi. Je n'ai donc aucun intérêt à te transformer tant que tu ne ressentira rien pour moi !

\- Attend Potter comment tu peux oser penser que tu sais tout de moi ! Même toi tu ne sais même pas tout de ta propre condition ! Il y a quelque jours je pensais que tu étais disparut ou mort !

\- Vas pas me faire croire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi !

...Vous le croyez vous ? Parce que moi j'en suis sur ...J'ai pas arrête de me poser la question de savoir où est ce qu'il était alors que ses deux pots de colle était revenue ici …

\- Qu'es ce que tu en sais ! Bref je me casse je vais dans la grande salle ! Je ne veux pas donner ma condition de vie à un loup débile qui pense savoir être dans mon cerveau ! Bye Potter ! Et rêve toujours pour dormir avec moi ce soir !

Je partis d'un coup de sa chambre très énervé. Non mais j'y crois pas ! Il ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ces deux dernières semaines et il ose me dire ça ! Un Malefoy n'a qu'une parole ! Foutue loup de merde ! Je t'en foutterais moi des marques ! Non mais sérieux ! Plus j'avançais plus je me disais que je me suis vexé de sa non confiance en moi...Vexé, moi ? Sérieux...Vite que j'aille dormir ce soir, cette journée était bien trop épuisante à mon goût…

Pov Harry.

Comment je peux lui faire confiance avec sa condition de Mangemort… Même si c'est mon compagnon il ne peut pas me demander de tout lui dévoiler …

_\- Harry il a fait le serment inviolable avec toi !_

_\- Je sais Nox, mais ça reste un mangemort et un Malefoy de surcroît. Il va me falloir du temps avant de pouvoir lui dire mes sentiments et ma mission et surtout de pouvoir lui faire pleinement confiance._

Je me levai du lit et allai rejoindre Ron et Herm dans la salle sur demande avant d'aller à la grande salle pour manger. Je commençais à croire que de les laisser venir allait se terminer en merde totale.

Bref ils allaient s'asseoir à la table des gryffonds tandis que moi je filais à la table des serpents. Je me mis à côté Malefoy qui ne dénia même pas me regarder... Fichue Malefoy et sa fierté. Une bonne demi heure passa et toujours pas de signe que mes deux amis est trouvé leurs compagnon. Les deux étaient tellement concentrés sur la grande porte que ça en fessait peur. Ron n'avait même pas touché à son repas. Et puis Zabini et Pansy entrèrent et d'un coup Ron c'est levé me regardant, ça y est, c'était trouvé pour lui... Je lui fit signe de se rasseoir très discrètement alors que tout le monde le fusillait du regard.

\- Qu'es ce qui lui arrive à Weasley ? Dit Blaise.

\- Surement des puces qu'il lui on piquer ses fesse ! Va savoir ! Dit Pansy.

\- Blaise où est Nott ?

\- Avec une fille je suppose ! Et toi ton crush de ce midi, le serdaigle si je me souviens bien, tu le voit se soir ?

\- Heu non du coup ça c'est annulé.

\- Oula ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien je n'es plus envie c'est tout !

\- Pourtant tu semblais bien apprécier les lèvre de Parrot ce matin ! N'est ce pas Théry ! Dit Blaise.

\- Laisse moi en dehors de ça Blaise, dis je.

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassé alors ? Dit Pansy

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas Pansy, fis je.

\- Une erreur ! Tout simplement ! Dit Drago avant de ce lever. Bref je vous laisse je vais me coucher !

\- Oula ! Parrot qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Rien qui te concerne Parkinson ! Il m'a cherché, j'ai voulu le pousser à bout.

\- Et toi tu embrasse les gens pour les pousser à bout ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Dommage dit Blaise. J'aurai bien aimer te pousser à bout dans ce cas !

Puis d'un coup Nott rentra dans la salle avec une fille dans ses bras et c'est à ce moment là que choisi Hermione pour se lever comme Ron quelques minute avant. Tout les regard se sont tourné vers elle et comme avant je lui envoya un signe pour s'asseoir.

\- Mais qu'es ce qu'il ont ses deux là se soir ! Ils sont monté sur ressort ou quoi dit Blaise.

\- Va savoir ! Bref je vous laisse je vais me coucher aussi.

\- D'accord ! N'uit Théry !

\- N'uit Blaise.

Je me levai non sans faire un signe en direction de la table des gryffonds juste avant. Mes deux amis se sont levé et m'ont rejoint un peu après dans le couloir menant à la salle sur demande.

\- Bien au moins on sait qui c'est maintenant….

\- Il était avec une fille…

\- Oui Hermione, un coup d'un soir je pense. Je verrais avec lui demain.

\- Une autre que moi…

\- Hermione ! Calme toi !

\- D'accord…

\- Bref, allez dans la salle sur demande et que je ne vous revoie pas avant demain !

\- Tu vas leurs parler hein !

\- Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ! C'est vraiment pas le moment avec la lune qui approche, ça risque de leurs faire peur !

\- Mais...Harry…

\- Allez vous coucher on en reparle demain !

Mes deux amis rentrèrent dans la salle cacher quand d'un coup mon cœur se serra et me fit presque tomber au sol. .

\- _Nox qu'est ce qu'il ce passe !_

_\- File vite vers Drago ! Il se fait attaquer !_

Dès qu'il me dit ça je filait en direction de l'odeur de Drago sans m'arrêter.

POV Drago

J'ai mal... si mal... Je rentrais tranquillement au dortoir non sans une pointe d'énervement envers mes camarades et surtout envers Potter, quand les Carrow m'ont lancé un pétrificus totalus avant de me traîner dans une salle de classe et de me lancer des Doloris. J'ai du arrêter de compter après trois sort d'affilés... Harry... Harry ! Plus j'essayais de crier plus je recevais des coups dans les côtes de la part des mes deux assaillants ! Pourquoi il viendrait m'aider après ce que je lui ai dis... Je ne peux même pas me défendre seul... je suis pathétique... Je vais mourir seul comme une merde ici… Si seulement je m'étais transformé comme Harry le voulais... Harry... Puis plus rien, le noir totale... Je m'enfonçais dans la mort... Juste avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience j'entendis des cris. Finalement je me suis réveillé bien plus tard, perclus de douleur avec un loup au yeux vert à mes pieds…

\- Harry... Harry….

Je me mis à pleurer tant la douleur et la honte m'avais envahis. Finalement il se transforma en lui, nue comme un vers, et me pris dans ses bras.

\- Drago ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Je suis aller chercher des potions, tien prend ! Me dit il en me donnant les dite potions.

Je les pris, les avalas très difficilement avant de me recoucher dans le lit, assaillis de douleurs venu de toute part.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

\- Les Carrow t'ont attaqué et je l'ai sentie. Quand je suis arrivé il te frappais je n'es pas pu me contrôler et je me suis transformé en loup avant de les tuer tout les deux... Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement en te voyant si mal en point. Je t'ai finalement porté jusqu'ici comme je pouvais. Tu t'es évanoui depuis quartes heures maintenant.

\- Ils ont du apprendre la trahison de ma mère et ont voulus me la faire payer.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- De ?

\- De ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. J'étais sur qu'il finirais par m'attaquer un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était qu'un question de temps.

\- Même, tu ex mon compagnon et je ne te fait même pas confiance... Je m'en veut énormément.

\- Harry, tu ne pouvait pas savoir et tu ne peux assurément pas me faire confiance au bout de septs ans d'animosité entre nous. Surtout que je suis encore un mangemort.

J'ai mal, si mal ! Pas des douleurs physique non...mais des douleurs à la poitrine. Pourquoi je me sens si mal... Il ne me fait pas confiance... Je me mis à sangloter, moi ? Je me déteste !

\- Drago laisse moi te protéger, pitier ! Laisse moi être là pour toi !

Puis avant de pouvoir rétorquer quelque chose je sombrais de nouveaux dans l'inconscience, trop fatigué de tout ça.


	9. Chapter 9

Petit mot de l'auteur :

hello ! je m'excuse du retard en premier lieux ma correctrice à toujours son poignet en vrac donc j'évite de la forcer (question de principe) du coup voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'ils vous plaira !

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews sa m'aide beaucoup !

Des bisous à mardi prochain si tout vas bien !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Rencontre et vérités

POV Narratrice

Harry était perdu. Alors que Drago sombrait de nouveau, il se précipita avec son fardeau dans les bras à l'infirmerie. A chaque pas qu'il faisait il réalisait que sans son blond rien ne serait pareil. Pas seulement en tant que compagnon ou future compagnon, mais en tant que Drago lui même. Ses frasques, ses répliques cinglantes et son regard acerbe qui pouvait presque tuer qui conque s'il le voulait. Il franchit l'infirmerie dans un grand fracas à 23 heure passé.

Harry ne cessai d'appeler Popy pendant qu'il posait très délicatement Drago dans un lit en lui tenant la main. Il espérait très fort que comme ça son corps resterait chaud et que son âme resterait là en s'entant sa détresse. Alors que Pompom arrivait enfin, choquer devant un Harry mort de peur et un Drago au bord de la mort. Sans un bruit elle fit un sort de détection pour voir le massacre et elle courra vite chercher des potions pour faire boire ce qu'elle pouvait à Drago.

\- Monsieur Potter qu'est ce qui c'est passé bon sang !

\- Il...Je...Il s'est fait attaquer par les Carrow et je n'était pas là ...Quand je suis venu vous chercher des potions toute à l'heure je pensais que ça irais mais je ...Et …Pitier dite moi qu'il va s'en sortir ! S'il vous plait !

Popy lui lança un regard grave mais semblait satisfaite de l'effet de ses potions.

\- Il est sortie d'affaire mais il va avoir besoin de repos ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au Carrow ?

\- Morts.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Dans une salle, laissé à l'abandon. Je les ai attaqué sous ma forme Lupine donc ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

\- Je vais aller m'occuper de ça et j'enverrais un message au directeur qu'on a retrouvé ses mangemorts dans la forêt, morts depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Merci madame Pomfresh !

\- Ne crier pas victoire trop tôt monsieur Potter ! Vous, vous risquez d'être découvert ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous couvre ! Bon je vais également envoyer un message à ses amis histoires qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour lui. Inventez ce qu'il vous faut ou dite leurs tout peut importe ! Je ne veux juste pas d'altercation dans mon infirmerie! Je vais également envoyer un message à sa mère, je pense qu'elle à le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe ici. Ecoutez Harry ...Vue comment cette école est devenue vous ne pouvez vous résoudre à ne pas faire confiance à vos amis, ils sont aussi en danger que vous et tout les élèves que comporte ce batiment aussi. On veut bien vous aidez à gagner la guerre mais vous devez apprendre que seul, rien n'est faisable et un loup seul ne vaut pas mieux qu'une brebis égarée.

Harry baissa les yeux. Ce qu'il voulait c'est le bonheur de son compagnon rien de plus, mais à se moment là s'il avait pu disparaître il l'aurai fait.

\- Puis-je dormir avec lui... S'il vous plait.

Sans un bruit elle transforma d'un coup de baguette le lit simple de Drago en lit deux personnes, lança un regard à Harry et partie faire ce qu'il fallait.

Harry se retrouva seul avec celui qu'il chérissait le plus et sans un bruit il pleura son compagnon. Le loup si fière n'était plus rien. Peut importe ce qu'il était à ce moment là, le survivant, celui de la prophétie, un sorcier, ou encore un loup, non là il était Harry, juste Harry et il avait peur, peur de perdre celui avec qu'il voyait son avenir. Il approcha doucement du corps inanimé du blond, se lova contre lui et lui fit une promesse silencieuse. A son réveil il lui dirait tout ce qu'il voudra savoir et il lui fera enfin confiance pleinement.

Pov Drago.

La lumière est si braillante ! Où est ce que je suis encore ! Je me tournai lentement et je butai contre quelques chose de chaud et de grand. C'était Harry. Il me tenait comme une mère tien son enfants, avec plein d'amour. Et lui, est ce qu'il aimait le survivant ? Non l'aimer était encore trop tôt disons qu'il l'appréciait. Mais ça me fessait si mal qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance. C'est vrai que les dernières années n'ont pas étés des plus amicales mais un serment inviolable même pour moi envers lui était inconcevable il y a encore un an ! Ce que je voulais c'était de pouvoir enfin dire à Blaise, Nott et Pansy ce qu'il se tramait. Restez seul, éloignez de tous ça n'aidait en rien. Mais ça jamais je ne l'avouerais. Je regardais de long en large le survivant endormit et je me rendis compte du changement comparé à avant. Il était devenue bien plus grand que moi et il avait un visage bien plus fin. Plus aucune cicatrice mise à par une au bras. Ses cheveux arrivait en bas de son dos, ça lui donnais un air sauvage et indomptable. Son corps était devenue une caricature d'un des plus grand athlète de quidditch au monde. Néanmoins ses courbes était si bien faite que même le plus beau des veelas ne pourrait rivaliser avec lui. On ne pouvait que se sentir à l'aise dans ses bras et quand on plongeait enfin dans son regard on pouvait y lire de la peur. Ce vert était si profond que celui qui osait dire qu'il était banale ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre toute la détresse et la beauté de ces pierres précieuse. Au finale je suis arrivé à une conclusion, il fallait que je puisse me défendre et défendre les personnes auquel je tiens, comme Harry le fait pour moi. Foutu paroles de Gryffondor ! Puis enfin le corps d'Harry ce mit à bouger.

\- Hum ...Drago !

Il me serrais si fort dans ses bras, c'était comme si... Il tenait à moi ?

\- Parce que tu oses encore croire le contraire ?

\- Quoi ...Mais tu ?

\- Oui, je sais pas encore maîtriser ça mais j'arrive aussi à lire dans tes pensés quand nous somme proche.

\- Oh…

\- J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

\- Mais tu es venu et tu m'as sauvé, c'est le principale non ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seul... si seulement je n'avais pas été si bête !

\- Pour ça c'est sur ! Mais c'est bon je me sens bien maintenant.

\- Oui et je ne vais plus jamais te lâcher tu le sais j'espère !?

\- Tu sais Harry, il vas bien falloir qu'a un moment tu me laisse seul et enfin c'est pour ça que je veut devenir comme toi.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Oui je veux que tu me transformes. Je veux moi aussi te protéger et protéger les gens qui me sont cher comme Blaise, Nott, Pansy, ma mère et si c'est encore possible mon père.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne me fait toujours pas confiance ?

\- Quoi ? Non tu as toute ma confiance mais je n'ai pas envie de détruire ton avenir…

\- Tu veux continuer à agir seul ? Tu sais que c'est comme ça que tu perdras tout les gens auquel tu tien en commençant par moi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas... La lois sorcière n'intègre pas les sorciers devenues des loup... Tu sera automatiquement renié de la communauté sorcière…

\- Peut importe ! De toute façon en étant un mangemort je deviens automatiquement un rebus de la société magique. Autant être un acteur principal contre le mal non ?

\- Je...La lune est proche et c'est dangereux que je te transforme maintenant... Donc je le ferais après si tu le veux toujours.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis Harry.

Puis d'un coup les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer Blaise, Théo et Pansy.

\- Drago ! Cria Pansy. Tu vas bien !

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Dit Blaise.

\- Les Carrow m'ont battue à mort et Parrot est venu à ma rescousse et m'a transporté ici.

\- Tu sais qu'on les as retrouvé mort dans la forêt interdite ? Dit Théo.

\- Non je ne savais pas.

\- Une fois que je t'ai sauvé il se sont enfuie avec pas mal de blessures.

\- Peut importe je m'en fiche l'important c'est que tu es arrivé à temps.

\- Oui….

\- Comment ça ce fait que vous êtes couché l'un à coté de l'autre d'ailleurs ? Vous nous cachez des choses tout les deux ? Dit Blaise.

\- N...Non.

\- Je me suis endormi ici et Pompom à du faire un lit plus grand haha.

\- Parrot tu es peut être fort mais tu mens très mal…

Je regardais dans les yeux d'Harry pour tenter de lui parler par pensé.

« Harry, j'ai confiance en eux... Pitier laisse moi être franc, laisse moi leurs dire »

« Drago, je ...Es tu sur de toi ? »

« Oui Théo me suivra toujours, Blaise s'en fiche de qui gagne cette guerre du temps que sa mère soit vivante et Pansy déteste Voldy malgré ce qu'elle fait voir. Ils ont tous ma confiance »

« Bien, mais au moindre faux pas de leurs parts je devrais les tuer. »

« D'accord »

\- Enfaîte, oui, on ne vous dit pas tout.

\- J'avais interdit à Drago de vous le dire pour sa propre sécurité, la votre et bien sur la mienne, mais il à l'aire de croire en votre bonne foie donc je vais vous révélez ce que je lui est dit. Je vous préviens néanmoins que je lui ai dit, si jamais vous nous trahissez vous mourrez sans hésitation.

Il lança un sort qui créa une bulle de confinement autour de nous. Ces nouvelles capacités m'impressionneront toujours. Puis il expliqua tous, qu'il était, qui j'était pour lui, même l'histoire de Ron et Hermione pour eux et finalement il parla du pourquoi et du comment il était là.

\- Je suis à la recherche d'horcruxe que Voldy à laissé ici. Une chose en rapport avec Serdaigle. Je dois le détruire pour pouvoir le tuer...Voilà vous savez tout.

\- Des horcruxes ?

\- Des parties d'âmes que si on ne détruit pas lui permettront de ne jamais mourir.

Je le regardais et je compris pourquoi il ne l'avais pas dit... Je regardais mon bras et cette marque qui me dégouttais chaque jours depuis que je l'avais. Si seulement je pouvait ne plus l'avoir.

\- Tu es donc Potter, sortit Théo.

\- Oui…

\- Et un loup, dit Pansy.

\- Et tu es devenu le compagnon super sexy de Drago ? Dit Blaise.

\- Blaise !

\- Ben quoi ! C'est vrai non ! Tu as foutrement de la chance ! Moi j'ai Ron !

\- Et moi la miss je sais tout !

\- Héhé au moins je suis épargnée moi ! Dit Pansy en nous tirant la langue.

\- Il va me transformer…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- J'ai demandé à Potter de me transformer…

\- Pourquoi ? On crié en même temps mes trois amis.

\- Je veut pouvoir protéger les gens auquel je tiens comme lui le fait pour moi. Je suis faible et je ne vaut rien en combat. Croyez moi que ça me tue de l'admettre surtout pour moi mais c'est comme ça.

\- Je lui est laissez le choix, et il n'était pas obliger. Dit Harry.

\- Alors je veux que tu me transforme aussi dit Blaise.

\- Moi aussi dit Théo.

\- Me laissez pas seul non plus, sinon je vous tue. Cria presque Pansy.

\- Je... êtes vous sur ?

\- De toute façon mon compagnon est ici et même si c'est un Weasley peut importe du temps que je sois avec toi pour te protéger dit mon ami basané.

\- Moi au moins, je serais avec une jolie fille et très intelligente hé hé exprima Théo.

\- Moi je verrais bien ce que l'avenir me réserve mais je préfère mieux être avec vous, même si ça inclus vivre sous les ordres de Potter, que de me faire tuer sous les ordres du Lord.

\- Vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière vous le savez ? Vous serrez des rebus de la société.

\- Peut importe ! Dit Pansy. Je suis une sang pur j'ai donc ce qu'il faut magiquement parlant. S'il le faut je vais essayer d'aller chez moi et de prendre tout ce qu'il me faut avant de pouvoir devenir une louve.

\- Je ferais de même dit Théo.

\- Et moi je demanderais à ma mère de m'envoyer ce qu'il faut. Elle est en Italie et ça risque d'être compliqué d'y aller.

\- Je ne vous transformerais que le lendemain de la pleine lune dans ce cas, ça évitera d'avoir des loups en chaleur dans le châteaux. En attendant je vais faire en sorte que vous rentriez dans la meute officiellement.

\- Comment ?

\- Observe Nott, et tu verra dit mon compagnon... Compagnon ? Mon dieux, je crois que j'ai enfin compris…

Puis Harry nous fit signe de nous bouchez les yeux et se transforma en loup sans un bruit. Tout les regards était tourné vers lui, et finalement il les lécha tout les trois non sans un degout de leurs part et fini par moi avant de se retransformer en humain totalement nu devant nous quatre.

\- Heu Harry tu es nu là.

\- Oups pardon ! Fit il en cachant sa virilité. Rho ça va être chiant de me déshabiller à chaque fois Nox ! Grrr

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas moi j'aime ça dit Blaise.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir sortit Pansy …

\- Et moi de même !

D'un coup de main très rapide il se r'habilla très vite.

\- Bon vous quatre bienvenue dans la meute de l'éclair !

\- Quel nom pourrit.

\- Rho hé ! C'est compliqué de trouver un nom d'un truc si important tu sais Drago !

\- On y peut rien, t'es plus doué en action qu'en intelligence !

\- Je ne te permet pas ! Grrr

\- Bon vous deux vous arrêter vos petites querelle d'amoureux ! Cria Théo.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter ! Dit je en rougissant.

Pas encore...enfin je crois.

\- Pitier, faites que Ron ne soit pas si stupide…

Puis je me mis à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter et finalement tout le reste de la troupe se mit à rire aussi.

_Voyons__ ce que l'avenir nous réserve._


	10. Chapter 10

Petit mot de l'auteur : salut la populace ! bienvenue au chapitre 10 ! Je remercie beaucoup ma correctrice d'être toujours présente malgré ses problèmes ! et je remercie énormément toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic avec autant d'ardeur ! je voit souvent sur mes graphiques qu'ils y en as pas mal qui lisent mon histoire des quatre coins du monde ! n'hésitez pas à me dire le pays d'ou vous venez ça peut être marrant !

des bisous à la semaine prochaine !

ps : (des gros chapitres arrivent très vite)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La meute se crée enfin.

Pov Harry

La meute commençait à se faire plus grande et bientôt mon compagnon sera réellement devenue un loup. Après avoir tout révélé au trois Serpentards je les laissaient partir en se donnant rendez vous le lendemain de la pleine lune pour que tout puisse enfin commencer. J'étais en route vers la salle sur demande pour tout expliquer à mes deux amis quand j'aperçu Luna avec ses lunettes bizarres qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

\- Salut Luna, que cherches-tu ?

\- Bonjour ! Et bien j'ai vue des nargoles voler mes chaussures et aller par là. Tu feras attention d'ailleurs ta tête est encore remplis de joncheruines Harry.

Démasqué…

\- Comment es tu au courant ?

\- Il n'y a que toi qui en a autant !

\- De ?

\- Et bien des joncheruines !

\- How... Enfaîte tu peux peut être m'aider Luna.

\- Demande moi.

\- Tu ne serais pas s'il y a un objet au château en rapport avec Serdaigle par hasard…

\- Oui il y a bien quelque chose.

\- Et c'est ?

\- Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Bien sur ! Merci Luna !

\- Mais de rien ! Par contre il aurai disparut !

\- Ha... Et tu n'en serais pas plus par hasard ?

\- Il suffit de demander à la bonne personne ! Je te laisse il faut vraiment que je retrouve mes chaussures !

Puis elle partie sans en demander plus en sautillant. Maintenant on savait ce qu'on cherchait le tout c'est de savoir où... Peut être qu'Hermione sera …J'entrai dans la salle sur demande et mes deux amis étaient au sol, allongés sur le dos en pleine contemplation des moulure que leur offrait le plafond.

\- Ron ! Hermione !

\- Harry, enfin !

\- Désoler Hermione... J'ai du tuer les Carrow….

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Dit Ron.

\- Ils étaient en train d'attaquer Drago. Ils savent tout, lui, Blaise, Nott et Pansy.

\- Pourquoi leurs avoir tout dit ?

\- Déjà pour vous. Ils savent qu'ils son vos compagnons. Et ensuite pour Drago... Je ne pouvais lui cacher plus longtemps toute l'histoire…

\- How du coup on peut aller voir Blaise et Théo hein !?

\- Non vous devez attendre le lendemain de la pleine lune. Je les transformerais à ce moment là et vous ne vous verrez pas avant. Ils ont tous accepté de se faire transformer. Bon c'est plus pour protéger Drago, mais au moins on aura déjà une meute plus grosse.

\- J'ai pensé que tu devrais peut être le dire à Dean, Seamus, Neville et Luna.

\- Oui ça serais pas une mauvaise idée. D'ailleurs Luna à compris qui j'étais. Je viens juste de la croiser. Et elle m'a indiqué le diadème de Serdaigle.

\- Bien sur, je suis bête je n'y avait même pas pensé ! Par contre il est perdu…dit Hermione.

\- Oui... elle m'a dit que je le trouverais en demandant aux bonnes personnes…

\- Je trouverais peut être des choses dans l'histoire de Rowena…

\- Hermione tu pense déjà à t'enfermer à la bibliothèque alors que moi j'ai tellement envie de sortir !

\- J'ai tout autant envie de sortir que toi Ron ! Sauf qu'il faut détruire tronche de serpent. Je reste un minimum rationnelle !

\- Ha je dois vous le dire mais Pompom à caché les corps des Carrow dans la forêt, elle va donc être surveillé. On va devoir faire très attention…

\- Super... ça rajouteras du fun haha.

\- Ron….

\- Quoi j'y peux rien ! Harry est un Alpha et c'est beaucoup plus simple pour lui avec les hormones... en plus il a déjà son compagnon... nous on n'a même pas avancé!

\- Je suis désolé Ron vraiment si j'avais su que la pleine lune vous rendrait à fleur de peau je vous aurais pas transformé de suite !

\- Mec t'es notre chef ! Tu dois être au courant de tout !

\- Tu doutes de moi Ron !

\- N..Non !

\- Fait gaffe Ron, je suis peut être ton ami mais je suis aussi et surtout ton Alpha ! Respecte moi si tu n'as pas envie de tater de mes crocs !

\- D'accord…

\- La prochaine fois je ne te préviens même pas. Bref Hermione qu'as tu fais de la coupe qu'on as récupéré au manoir Malefoy ?

\- Dans mon sac qui est au dortoir.

\- Il est bien à l'abri ?

\- Oui j'ai mis plusieurs sort de protection dessus et je l'ai caché.

\- Parfait. On a toujours l'épée ?

\- Oui mais elle est chez mon frère et Fleur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Avoir la coupe et l'épée dans le même sac est impossible. On a essayé mais la coupe essayais de s'enfuir et à tout ravager dans mon sac.

\- D'accord. Une fois que vous serrez calmé, Ron et Blaise vous irez chez ton frère récupérer l'épée. Hermione et Théo vous irez à la bibliothèque chercher des infos sur Rowena Serdaigle. Moi et Drago on ira voir Neville et les autres. Plus on est de fou plus on rit !

\- Très bien on fera comme ça. Dit la brune.

\- Par contre dès qu'on aura détruit le diadème je pense qu'il débarquera donc il faudra que l'on soit près. Je vais donc vous entraîner tous ensemble et je compte sur votre maturité, n'est ce pas Ron ?

\- Rho ça va !

\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un mec et je ne sais pas du tout qui sera le dominant chez toi ou Blaise. Donc je serais toi je ferais profile bas.

\- Bizarrement je m'en fiche de ça du temps que je suis avec lui…

\- Heureusement que tu as des instincts de loup sinon je ne croirais pas une seul seconde que c'est bien le Ronald Weasley que je connais. Dit Hermione.

\- Rho hé ça va hein !

\- Bon vous deux je vous laisse, je n'aime pas trop que mon compagnon soit toujours à l'infirmerie donc je vais le rejoindre.

\- D'accord à plus tard.

\- Oui et pendant les prochains repas je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous faire remarquer comme hier ! Interdit de parler à Blaise et Nott !

\- Oui…

\- Bien à plus tard.

\- Enfaîte Harry ? Dit Ron.

\- Hum ?

\- Comment tu explique que nous ne somme pas en cours ?

\- Ha ça ? Rogue ne fait même pas attention et les prof sont comment dire… Plus en état de peur avancée donc ils ne posent aucunes questions. Les parents ne sont même plus au courant si leurs enfants son en cours ou pas.

\- De toute façon je ne peux pas tenir informés les miens, dit Hermione.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien mais je me vois pas informer ma famille que je suis devenu un loup dans un lettre.

\- De toute façon toute les lettres son vérifiée donc tu ne pourrais même pas.

\- Satané serpent ! Désolé Harry…

\- Quoi ? Parce que je suis un Serpentard ? Je m'en fiche sincèrement. Bon il faut vraiment que j'y aille. A plus tard.

Je parti et retournai au près de Drago qui était déjà debout et près à partir pile au moment ou j'arrivai.

\- Mais que fait du debout toi !

\- Te voilà, et bien Pompom m'a dit que je pouvait sortir. J'ai guéri assez vite mais je ne dois pas faire d'effort.

\- Hum très bien je vais te raccompagner au dortoir.

\- Quoi ? Non je vais retourner en cours.

\- Hors de question je vais vérifier si tu es bien guéri. Et où son passer les trois autres ?

\- Eux sont en cours !

\- Drago tu as failli mourir hier ! Compte pas sur moi pour te laisser gambader seul aujourd'hui.

\- Mais je vais juste aller en cours pas faire un match de quidditch bon sang !

\- Drago ! On va aller au dortoir et si jamais je vois qu'effectivement tu es en bonne forme tu pourras y retourner, ça te vas ?

\- Je suis en forme, merde !

\- Drago !

S'en était trop pour moi je le pris dans mes bras et je l'emmena dans le dortoir non sans que mon blond se transforme en truite hors de l'eau. Il avait beau se débattre je resserrais ma prise sur lui. Depuis que je suis devenu un loup je détestais qu'on défie mon autorité. Déjà qu'un peu plus tôt avec Ron, j'avais failli lui foutre une bonne correction mais là il fallait que je lui montre qui j'étais.

Une fois dans ma chambre je fermai la porte et mis un silencio.

\- Déshabille toi !

\- Q...Quoi ? Non !

\- Dépêche toi je veux vérifier tes blessures !

\- Juste ça ?

\- Ça dépendra de toi ! Mais plus tu me fais attendre plus ça va être compliqué de me contrôler.

A contre cœur il se mit en caleçon et là l'horreur, il avait des bleu aux côtes, aux jambes et dans le dos. S'en était trop pour moi et je frappai violemment dans le mur.

\- Tu appel ça guéri ?

\- Je... Je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans se lit d'hôpital seul et froid !

\- Drago bon sang tu as failli mourir ! Et j'ai du tuer pour te sauver ! File dans mon lit vite !

\- Mais je …

\- Drago ne me fait pas perdre patiente.

Il alla tête baissé dans mon lit où je le rejoignis juste après mettre moi aussi mit en caleçon. Je le pris dans mes bras et je commençai à caresser son visage.

\- Drago j'ai cru te perdre hier. Je n'ai pas pu être là pour te protégé et je serais arrivé une minute trop tard et tu serais peut être mort à l'heure qui l'est.

\- Je... Je sais Harry, mais resté enfermé c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

\- Je sais. Malheureusement pour toi je suis un loup et tu es mon compagnon et même si je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas être tout le temps sur ton dos, là c'est impossible que je puisse faire abstraction de tes blessures. Comprend moi s'il te plait…

\- D'accord Harry.

\- Si je vois que demain tu peux retourner en cour il n'y aura pas de problème mais aujourd'hui je veux te garder près de moi.

\- Merci.

Il planta son regard en moi, se magnifique regard orageux que que je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et je déposa un chaste baisé sur ses fines lèvres rougies.

\- Drago je ne vais pas te cacher mais j'ai très envie de toi donc si jamais tu ne veux pas dit le moi tout de suite.

\- Je…

\- Tu as le droit Drago je ne t'obligerais à rien, mais la pleine lune approche et mon loup a besoin de toi dans tout les sens du terme et encore plus après ce qu'il s'est passer hier.

\- Tu peux Harry... Moi...Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir le bonheur que tu me fais ressentir quand tu dis ça.

\- Non mais fais le moi ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

Je fonçai sur sa bouche en me mettant à califourchon sur lui. Nos langues se rencontraient enfin traversant la barrière de nos lèvres qui semblaient si bien s'épouser. D'un main je pinçais gentiment son téton et de l'autre je lui caressais le coup où prônait ma marque. Il gémissait à travers nos bouches mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Non j'en voulais toujours plus. Je descendais très lentement en direction de son caleçon déjà bien trop embêtant pour mon beau blond. D'un coup de main je le fis disparaître et ma langue pu enfin entreprendre quelque aller retour sur son membre déjà bien dressé. Son gland était rougie de plaisir et ses yeux se révulsait en arrière. Je libérais moi aussi mon corps de ce tissu de trop et fit un sort de lubrifiant sur mes doigts pour d'abord en enfoncer un dans son entrée si serrée. Il gémi à l'intrusion mais en peu de temps son corps se détendit et fit de lui même les mouvements qu'il fallait. Très vite j'en enfonça un deuxième puis un troisième toujours en léchant vigoureusement son membre.

\- Hum ….Harry...S'il te pla…

\- Oui ?

\- Je ...Je le veux !

\- Dit moi ce que tu veux. Dit le moi clairement.

\- Je veux ton membre en moi !

\- A vos ordres.

J'enleva d'un coup brusque mes doigts et positionna ma verge à son entrée. La vue d'un Drago suppliant me fessais perdre pied et d'un coup je m'enfonçai loin en lui refrénant mon envie de le pilonner sans ménagement. J'attendis deux minutes sans bouger en lui pour qu'il s'adapte à ma présence.

\- Hum...Bou..bouge

Cette phrase avait fini de briser les peu de barrières que je m'étais mis, pour éviter de lui faire mal. Je me mis à faire de violent va et viens en lui jusqu'à trouver cette petite partie de lui qui lui fessait perdre toute notion d'espace. Bientôt nos gémissement se fessait éco et nos deux corps n'en pouvaient plus. Je prenais sa verge d'une main et je lui inculqua les même mouvements que je fessais subir à son corps. Quelques minutes après, il se vida dans ma main et sur son corps. Ne tenant plus je le suivis de très près en lui, le marquant à nouveau au cou, là où ma marque se tenait déjà. Je l'embrassai fougueusement et me mit à coté de lui.

\- Je vais avoir très mal demain…

\- Je suis désolé mon dragon mais te voir si sexy et si emplit de désir je n'ai pas pu résister…

\- Si demain tu refuse encore que j'aille en cours je te tue !

\- Dort et ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi.

\- Hum…

Ses yeux se fermèrent et deux minutes plus tard il s'endormit prenant en otage mon corps.

\- _Il te fait perdre la tête Harry…_

_\- Et pas que ..._


	11. Chapter 11

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Hey ! bienvenue à vous pour lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens que certains chapitre seront un peu plus long ! Comme d'hab je tien à remercier ma fabuleuse correctrice qui à un chapitre d'avance sur vous (le privilège haha) et qui m'aide beaucoup !

Merci à vous d'être toujours présent et nombreux pour lire ma fic !

des bisous à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Mise en marche de la meute.

Pov Drago

J'ai aimé... J'ai aimé qu'il me touche et qu'il me fasse... L'amour ? Est ce qu'il m'aime ? Est ce que je l'aime ? Foutue histoire de dingue ! Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis avec tout ça ! Je me suis endormi bêtement sur lui après... enfin après quoi. Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai vue avec horreur que j'avais tellement bien dormi que j'en avais bavé sur son épaule... La honte, un Malefoy qui bave de bonheur... On aura tout vu ! Mais je ne peux pas me le cacher j'aime être dans ses bras et le fait qu'il me fasse enfin pleinement confiance et en plus à mes amis me rend totalement heureux. Moi ? Heureux de ce qu'il m'arrive ? Avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé je n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser à mon père et ma mère. Ma mère... Pompom à du lui envoyer une lettre d'ailleurs... est ce que Harry me laissera tout lui raconter après la guerre ? Je l'espère en tout cas. J'essayais de me lever du lit pour aller prendre une bonne douche mais un homme loup me tenait fermement dans ses bras.

\- Harry ? Harry s'il te plait réveil toi j'aimerais bien aller me prendre une douche.

\- Hum... pas envie de bouger je suis bien là !

\- S'il te plait Harry ! En plus il faut qu'on aille en cours se matin et je sais pas toi mais j'ai faim!

Il grogna mais s'assit finalement sur son lit en me regardant de la tête au pied. Il était nu et son allure avec ses cheveux long en bataille faisait ressortir un côté sauvagement sexy. Je rougie instantanément avant de remarquer que j'étais toujours nu. Je pris très vite le draps et me le ficha sur moi avant de vite partir à la douche ne regardant pas à l'arrière. Sauf que deux minutes plus tard alors que l'eau chaude commençait à couler sur mon corps, deux main vinrent sur mon corps et des lèvres sur ma nuque.

\- Ne t'enfuie pas comme ça voyant.

\- Je ne me suis pas enfuie !

\- Si et en plus tu as emmené le couverture. Tu t'es même enroulé dedans pour pas que je te regarde toi et ton corps si beau.

\- Merci du compliment, je sais que je suis beau.

\- Avec de jolies chevilles en plus.

\- T'as vue ça !

\- Je vois aussi que tu as pratiquement guérit donc je vais te laisser aller en cours avec moi.

\- Ho mais c'est trop d'honneur !

\- Je sais, je sais. Il faut que j'aille voir des amis de toute façon donc ça me permettra de les approcher facilement.

\- Tu parles des gryfi ?

\- Oui qui d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, tu m'as caché des choses donc je sais pas ses trucs là.

\- Je t'es tout dit maintenant et je te dirais tout dès que j'aurais une chose à dire. Et je ne peux plus rien te cacher avec notre lien de toute façon, ça sera même pire quand je t'aurais transformé.

\- Est ce que ça fait mal ?

\- Hum ça fait pas du bien mais les doloris font beaucoup plus mal que la première transformation.

\- How …

\- Je serais là pour t'aider comme pour les autres ne t'inquiète pas. Fit il en m'ambrassent très doucement. Te voir nu de bon matin à de quoi m'émoustiller Drago donc je te laisse finir ta douche tranquillement et je vais aller t'attendre dans la grande salle. Ne traîne pas trop non plus.

\- D'accord, à plus tard, Harry.

Il partit et me laissa seul. Bizarrement même avec l'eau chaude qui embaumait la pièce complète je sentis comme un froid m'envahir dès qu'il eu quitté la pièce. Est ce que je commençais à être accro à sa présence ? J'ai bien peur que oui…

Pov Harry

Quel doux réveil que de se trouver avec ça moitié nue dans le même lit! Au moins j'ai pu voir que son corps avait presque totalement guérit. C'était déjà ça. Je filais au petit déjeuner et retrouva mes trois nouveaux compères déjà attablés.

\- Ben alors Parrot, on c'est fait plaisir hier ?

\- Comment tu sais Blaise ?

\- Pas compliqué à deviner quand la chambre de Drago était vide et que la tienne était fermer par un sortilège. Merci de penser à nos douce oreilles pour le silencio d'ailleurs.

\- Mais de rien Pansy.

\- Ha Nott et moi profiteront d'aujourd'hui pour aller récupérer nos affaires et quelques part de nos compte vue que nos parents son... enfin avec... J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin.

\- Non effectivement Pansy. On se retrouve ce soir au dortoir pour me faire un petit topo ?

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Faite attention à vous.

\- Tu t'inquiète pour nous Parrot ? Dit Nott.

\- Oui, comment veux tu ne pas s'inquiéter en connaissant vos familles.

\- Malheureusement on n'a pas choisis nos familles et c'est pourquoi on ne va pas faire les même choix qu'eux.

\- Oui, je compte sur vous.

Je fini de manger, dirigea mon regard vers la table de mon ancienne maison et vit Ron et Herm parler à Neville, Dean et Seamus, avant de monter à ma prochaine heure de classe. Je leurs fit donc un signe pour me suive. Et on se retrouva 10 minute plus tard devant la salle de métamorphose.

\- Salut Théry.

\- Yop.

\- Vous avez réussie à parler aux autres ?

\- On leurs à donner rendez-vous à la salle sur demande se soir.

\- Parfait. Vous leurs avez dit quoi ?

\- Que Harry voulait les voir, dit Ron.

\- Ils ont été assez surpris je dois dire, Dit Hermione.

\- Ça va leurs faire une sacrée surprise.

Puis tout les autres arrivèrent avec Drago. Je lui fit un clin d'œil et rentra dans la salle sans en demander plus. La journée se passa tranquillement non sans un certain jeux de regard entre mon blond et moi. Je sais pertinemment que ce qui nous lie ressemble plus à un lien d'alpha à oméga mais je sais aussi que ce que je ressent au fond de moi est beaucoup plus fort. Pour ce qui est de Drago c'est encore trop tôt pour en parler ou même évoquer le mot amour mais un jour j'espère qu'il comprendra au fond de lui que le lien ne fait pas tout.

Bref la soirée arriva et Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus étaient aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Pour faire durée le suspense j'arrivai juste après eux.

\- Ron ? Pourquoi un serpentard est ici ? Dit Neville, tout en pointant sa baguette dans ma direction.

\- Baisse ta baguette Neville, tu vas comprendre, dit Hermione.

\- Neville il faut savoir regarder à travers les apparence même s'il à beaucoup changer il reste le même dit Luna d'une petite voie fluette.

\- Comment ça dit Seamus ?

\- Vous savez qu'on ne comprend rien de ce que vous dite j'espère.

\- Calmez vous les amis, c'est moi.

\- Quel amis ? Et quoi toi ? Cria presque Neville.

\- Je sais que je n'ai plus ma cicatrice que mes cheveux son long et que mon corps à changé mais je vous assure que c'est moi…

\- Quoi ? … Dit Neville un peu perdue.

\- C'est moi les amis je suis Harry fit je avec un grand sourire.

\- Impossible si Harry était là ça serait depuis longtemps.

\- J'ai du garder l'anonymat pour pouvoir m'infiltrer chez les serpentard ou j'avais deux trois affaire à régler.

\- Quel preuves tu as ?

\- Et bien Ron et Hermione était là l'hors de ma transformation en ça fit je en me montrant entièrement du doigts.

\- Il se pourrait que tu es lancé un sort de confusion et d'impérium pour nous faire un canular Parrot.

\- Hum voyons voir concentrer vous sur mon prénom et mon nom, Théry Parrot est un anagramme de Harry Potter et si tu veux vraiment une preuve de plus, je peux te dire que je t'ai enseigner durant un moment le sort « expelliarmus » et que tu es devenu un très bon sorcier quand tu as enfin pris confiance en toi.

\- Je…

\- Il a raison Neville…dit Dean.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché ma nouvelle apparence mais je ne pouvais pas vous mettre en danger avant que je ne puissent maîtrisé mes nouveaux attributs.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé dit Dean ?

\- Et bien je suis devenu un Loups grâce à Greyback et du coup j'ai changé.

Les trois garçons reculèrent d'un coup derrière Hermione et Ron.

\- Un loup Garoup ?

\- Non, Loup tout cours.

Puis je passa une demi heure à tout leurs expliquer, du manoir Malefoy à ma nouvelle apparence jusqu'aux compagnons.

\- Attends, tu es donc lié à Malefoy ? Dit Neville.

\- Ouep !

\- Beurk ! Cria Seamus.

\- Chacun son point de vue !

\- Je n'es rien contre les homo Harry mais là c'est avec Malefoy quoi !

\- C'est ce qui est encore mieux.

Ne pas penser à mon blond nu, sur moi, se calmer... Oui voilà…

\- Et vous deux alors dit Seamus en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione ?

\- Il nous a transformé à notre demande. Nous sommes donc des loups aussi dit Hermione.

\- How… Et pourquoi nous dire ça à nous maintenant ?

\- C'est évident voyons ! Cria presque Luna.

\- Ha oui ? Explique nous dans ce cas dit Dean.

\- Ils veulent savoir si on veut faire partie de la meute d'Harry !

\- C'est ça Luna.

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas je serais toujours plus proche de la nature comme ça cria Luna presque folle de joie. J'avais hâte que tu me le demande Harry.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Luna, et vous alors ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop pour ma part.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, tu as deux jours pour y réfléchir et tu peux très bien faire partie de la meute sans que je ne te transforme.

\- Oui, oui je sais mais il faut que je réfléchisse.

\- Tu nous laisse réfléchir nous aussi ? Dirent Seamus et Dean en même temps.

\- Pas de problème, c'est un choix dur à prendre mais vous savez ou me trouvez. Néanmoins je vous fait confiance pour garder ce secret pour vous. J'ai beau être un loup avec un bon poil ne vous avisez jamais de me trahir si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec quelques membres en moins voir la vie en moins.

\- Et nous l'aideront dirent Ron et Hermione ensemble.

\- Mais c'est horrible ce que vous ditent cria Dean.

\- Non, nous voulons juste nous protéger de vous savez qui. S'il apprend qu'Harry est là sous une forme de loup ça sera pire que tout. Nous sommes encore loin de pouvoir le tuer.

\- Oui, Hermione à raison. A l'heure actuelle je ne vaux rien face à lui et ça même avec mes nouveaux attributs. Je vais avoir du mal à le tuer si je n'ai pas une meute suffisante avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Dirent les trois gryffi.

\- Avez vous déjà vue un loup seul ? Ça ne vaut rien. Plus on est nombreux plus on aura une chance de le tuer. En loup aucun sort ne peut vous toucher et même les sorts impardonnables ne peuvent vous atteindre.

\- Et tu me sors qu'avec ça tu ne peux le tuer ? Me demanda Neville.

\- Non il faudra bien que je sois en humain pour le tuer ce qui implique des gens pour faire diversion et me protéger.

\- Donc des boucliers ?

\- Non des amis sur qui compter et qui seront en loup donc rien ne pourra les toucher misent à part des attaques physique.

\- Arrêter un peu bon sang ! C'est Harry pas un stupide sorcier !

\- On sait Ron ! Mais être un loup dit renoncer à tout ! Et le Lord noir est tous sauf inoffensif !

\- C'est justement pour vous aider que l'on veut vous protéger.

\- En nous transformant en loup ? Laisse moi en douter Hermione.

\- Je ne vous obligent en rien à venir. Je n'impose pas à vous de devenir des loups mais en tant qu'ami je vous demande juste au moins de faire partie de ma meute en tant qu'humain pour vous protéger.

\- Je vais y aller j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tous ça dit Neville.

\- On va faire pareil dirent Dean et Seamus.

\- Pas de soucis.

Puis les trois partirent sans un seul regard vers nous. Déçu de leurs comportement je me tournais vers Luna qui était toujours là et la regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Moi je suis prête ! dit Luna.

\- Alors rendez-vous le lendemain de la pleine lune à 22 heures à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

\- J'y serais Harry !

\- Merci Luna !

\- De rien, c'est avec plaisir que j'aide des amis !

Puis elle partit en sautillant de joie.

\- Je ne m'attendait pas à tant de doute de leurs part dit Hermione.

\- Il faut bien que des personnes soit plus suspicieuse que d'autre et encore je ne me suis pas transformé.

\- Ouai c'est sur heureusement sinon je pense qu'ils auraient fuie très vite.

\- C'est sur Ron. Mais on n'y peut rien, on verra bien dans deux jours. Vous leurs direz de vous donner la réponse, ça sera plus simple. Hésitez pas à tout bien leurs expliquer. Nous somme un peu prit par le temps et leur aide serait bien plus précieuse dans la meute que sans.

\- Oui... j'espère qu'il feront le bon choix dit la brunette.

\- Bon je vous laisse j'ai un blond à rejoindre. Ha vous savez que vos compagnon on hâte de vous voir.

\- Ne nous dit en pas plus si tu veux pas qu'on leurs sautent dessus. Plus la lune est proche plus c'est dur pour nous de nous contrôler. Dit Hermione.

\- Je sais c'est pour ça que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant le lendemains de la pleine Lune. Je vais demander à des elfes de vous apporter de quoi vous restaurez.

\- Quoi ! Non pitié cria presque Ron.

\- Désolé vieux frère mais ça risque d'être très compliqué pour vous de pouvoir vous contenir demain et après demain.

\- Une fois qu'on sera libre je ne vais plus me retransformer en homme pendants 2 jours ! Sunset ne demande qu'à sentir la bonne odeur de la forêt au petit matin.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, je pense qu'avec tout le petit peuple à géré on va rester deux jours en forêt en tant que loup et ensuite on s'occupera du « problème »

\- Ça me semble parfait ! Dit Hermione.

\- Bon je vous laisse vraiment, je n'aime pas laisser Drago seul trop longtemps.

\- D'accord Harry dirent mes deux amis en même temps.

\- Je passerais vous voir demain.

Puis je partis en direction de mon dortoir pour y rejoindre Pansy, Nott et Blaise.

\- Ou est Drago ?

\- Dans ta chambre, dit Blaise. Je crois qu'il s'est déjà endormit en t'attendant.

\- D'accord merci. Bon et vous deux fis je en pointant de mon regard Pansy et Théo.

\- Pour ma part dit Pansy j'ai réussie à prendre pas mal de chose que j'ai mis dans un sac avec un sort d'extantion. J'ai aussi fait un petit tour à la banque qui est un vrai bordel soit dit en passant avec Théo et on a pu avoir pas mal de fond.

\- Parfait ça nous aidera à financer la meute dans les débuts. Il faut absolument que je passe à la banque aussi pour prendre ce qu'il nous faut, et toi Blaise ?

\- J'ai réussie à communiquer avec ma mère grâce à la cheminer, elle ma m'envoyé un petit colis. Elle n'a pas cherché à savoir pourquoi quand je lui ai dit que c'était pour Drago et pour défaire vous savez qui.

\- Très bien. On en reparle demain je suis éreinté et j'ai un blond à aller voir.

\- Bye Potter et oubliez pas le sort de silence !

\- Comme d'ab quoi Blaise.

\- Oui.

Il me fit un grand sourire puis tout les trois se séparèrent avant de retourner dans leurs chambres respectives.

Puis j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour trouver un blond déjà endormit dans mon lit. Bizarrement il était directement venu dans ma chambre. A mon arrivé il leva un peu les yeux.

\- Chut rendort toi mon dragon, je t'expliquerais tout demain.

Je l'embrassa chastement et il ce rendormit aussitôt.

-_ Bientôt il sera ton Oméga._

_\- Ho oui Nox, bientôt ma meute sera conséquente et nous en finiront avec « lui »._

Puis je me déshabilla et partis rejoindre mon blond qui était déjà tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	12. message

Petit message :

hey ! Salut ! Je sais, je sais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu publier et que vous pensez surment que ceci est un nouveau chapitre mais...non en faite ma correctrice fait la morte depuis un moment maintenant. J'ai penser au début qu'avec l'été tout ça...mais non du coup et bien je n'ai plus trop de correctrice et si je doit publier à l'heure qu'il est mes chapitres je vous laisse devinez la cata …

Bref je vais essayer de me débrouillier en fesant de mon mieux ! À très vite je l'espère !


	13. Chapter 12

Petit mot de l'auteur : heya !Ouai je sais pas si des gens sont passer voir juste avant mais mon chapitre 12 avait encore été modifier par le site et comportait des mots anglais dégelasse ... Bref j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu donc à nouveau ( j'adore remodifier dix million de fois les même chose haha). Mes cheveux en témoigne lol

Bref je remercie Shinji de me l'avoir fait remarque ! Il ce peut que ça recommence aller savoir pourquoi ce site veut me rendre chèvre, donc hésitez pas à me le dire !

A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : L'heure de la meute

Pov Narratrice

Les jours passèrent à grande vitesse, Drago et Harry étaient de plus en plus proche tandis que Ron et Hermione fulminait à l'approche de la pleine lune. Le soir de celle-ci, Harry ayant trop peur pour son blond partit rejoindre Ron et Herm dans la salle sur demande. Elle avait été modifier afin de faire l'illusion d'une forêt profonde pour que les loups puissent se transformer tranquillement.

Pendant ce temps Drago, Blaise, Nott et Pansy tentait d'imaginer leurs loups intérieur. Luna de son côté sautait presque d'impatiente et même les fantômes qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer essayait de le fuir tant bien que mal.

Neville perdue entre son amitié avec Harry, la trahison envers sa maison et la peur du combat à venir fessait les cent pas dans le dortoir. Dean et Seamus coller l'un à l'autre essayait de calmer le brun.

Pov Neville

Lui un serpentard ! Et un loup ! Gay et en couple avec un Malfoy ! Un putin de Malfoy ! J'ai du mal à le croire, mais je ne peut décidément pas laisser mon ami avec des Serpentards...Si je deviens un loup je peut dire à dieux à mes parents, aller à Sainte Mangouste me serra refusé...Il faut que je demande à ma grand-mère…Je me pencha à la cheminer et contacta ma grand mère, Augusta.

\- Neville ?

\- Coucou Grand -mère.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as encore perdue un truc ?

\- Non, non je venais voir si tu pouvais me conseiller.

\- Ho si ce n'est que ça je vais essayer de t'aider. Allons dit tout.

\- Hum, un ami à besoin d'aide et pour que je l'aide, il faudrait que je me transforme en heu et bien en créature magique. Je ne peut pas tant dire plus mais sa équivaudrai à renier mon nom de Londubat.

\- Et cette ami est je suppose Harry Potter.

\- Que ….Comment tu sais ?

\- Pas compliquer tu ne parle que de lui dans tes lettres. Pour ce qui est de ton problème sache que même si tu ne porte plus le nom de Londubat tu en serra toujours un. Je sais que ce qui te fait peur est que tu ne pourra plus aller voir ton père et ta mère mais vue leurs état sa ne changera pas énormément que tu aille les voir ou non. Tu peut faire comme tu le sens mais tu serra toujours Neville Londubat. Transformation ou non, lois ou non. Le ministère à toujours été très dur avec les créature magique donc je comprend que tu es peur de ça mais si une seul personne puissent être sauver grâce à cette transformation et bien tu doit le faire.

\- Merci Grand -mère.

\- De rien Neville porte toi bien et passe le bonjour à ton ami. Il à intérêt à te protéger autant que tu veuille le protéger lui ! Sinon c'est moi qui débarque !

\- Je lui ferrais savoir dit je en rigolant.

Puis elle partie et je me retourna vers mes deux amis.

\- Alors que compte tu faire ? Me demanda Seamus.

\- Que l'on soit des loups ou non on devra faire partie de cette guerre et aider Harry. Autant partir avec un avantage non ?

\- Tu n'est pas en colère contre lui ? Dit Dean.

\- Ho que si mais j'ai aussi peur que sans aide même en tant que loup il ne se perde à protéger Drago seul et à se laisser mourir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je veut donc le protéger.

\- Très bien je te suit pour ma part. Répondit Seamus.

\- Et moi aussi, je n'est rien à perdre et plutôt tout à gagner. Rétorqua Dean.

\- Très bien donc on se rendra dans la forêt demain. En attendant allons nous coucher.

Pov Narratrice

Dans la salle sur demande nos trois loups étaient devenue des animaux à part entière et laissant derrière eux leurs comportement d'humain. Leurs efforts pour ne pas traverser les portes et rejoindre leurs compagnon était tel que la salle sur demande elle même avait verrouiller l'accès. Trois loups se retrouvèrent donc enfermer dans une salle ressemblant à une forêt. Mais rien ne les trompas. Même l'air qui avait été transformer à l'occasion ne semblais pas les duper et se fut donc se soir là un combat de tout les diables pour empêcher Nox, Sunset et Cawa de sortir et de rejoindre leurs compagnons.

Pov Drago

Je le sens...Il me cherche. Je suis dans son lit et son odeur embaume les oreiller et la pièce elle même. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vas exploser. Il vas étouffer ! Ce n'est qu'une nuit sans lui Drago ressaisis-toi ! J'ai si mal ! Je suis en sueur il me faut absolument une douche froide. L'eau froide coula sur mon corps, j'avais le besoin de toucher sa marque sur mon coup. Et quand je la toucha ma main rejoignis mon membres plus bas. Même avec l'eau froide j'avais chaud et j'avais se besoin de me faire du bien en pansant à lui. C'était le seul moyen pour moi de me contenir. Je sentait toute ses pulsions à travers notre lien, à travers sa marque. J'avais envie de le sentir sur moi, parcourir ma peau. Le sentir aller en moi. Mon dieux tout en pensant ça je sentit ma main faire de plus en plus de vas et viens sur mon membres rougie d'envie. Je bandais rien qu'a penser à un Harry nue sur moi. Et quelque aller retour après je vins enfin dans la douche dans un orgasme chaud et bruyant. J'avais honte de moi. Un Malfoy se laissant aller dans une douche froide en pensant à Potter. Je fini de me laver emporter par la fatigue je rejoignis le lit d'Harry pensant enfin réussir à dormir mais quelques minutes à peine après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, je vie avec horreur que ma verge avait de nouveau repris une forme olympique...Foutue hormones de la pleine lune ! Toute la nuit avait été un enfer ! Entrecouper de moment de calme et de pousser d'hormones. Le lendemain matin je me leva avec des cernes affreuses tendu de fatigue. Je pris une bonne douche quand enfin Harry pénétrât dans la pièce.

\- Toi ! Maudit Potter ! Tu te rend compte que j'ai hyper mal dormit! Ne parlons pas du mal de poignet !

\- Je suis désoler mon dragon je ne savait pas du tout que mes hormones passerait par la marque…Je sentait tes orgasmes à travers toi sa m'a aider à tenir.

\- Mon dieux que j'ai honte !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as su que je me fessait du bien alors que tu était avec Hermione et Ron !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il était tellement dans leurs mondes qu'il n'on pas fait une seul seconde attention à moi.

\- J'ai tellement envie de dormir !

\- Moi de même ! Donc je propose une journée dodo intense !

\- Mais nos cours ?

\- On aura pas besoin d'ASPICS après tu sais ?

\- Oui mais ma mère veut que j'ai mon diplôme…

\- Je suis sur quelle serra très conciliante envers toi quand tu lui aura tout expliquer.

\- Si seulement….

Il se coucha dans son lit en se mettant nue et je le rejoignit assez vite me plongeant dans son regard vers émeraude. J'étais définitivement noyer dans ses yeux. Si un jours on as des louveteaux j'espère qu'ils auront leurs yeux….Mais à quoi je pense moi bordel !

\- Moi j'espère qu'il auront les tiens.

\- Hum ?

\- Tes yeux orages. Je veut que nos enfants aient les tiens.

\- Tu as écouter dans ma tête Potter ! grrr

\- Arrête de grogner et laisse ça pour se soir. Dors maintenant !

Alors il voulait vraiment avoir des enfants avec moi ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il ressens pour moi...Es ce que je serrais capable de l'aimer ? Et de lui offrir la paternité ? Un mangemort comme moi ?

\- Tu sais que tu te pose beaucoup trop de questions alors que tu devrai dormir. Tes yeux font peur à voir Drago.

\- Je n'y peut rien moi...et un Malfoy est toujours…

\- Parfait hein ? Oui je sais, mais le gentil Malfoy aussi parfait soit-il doit se reposer lui et sa tendinite du poignet !

\- Hey ! c'est ta faute je te signal dit je en rougissant !

\- Mais oui, mais oui ! Si sa peut te rassurer mon dragon, oui je veut des enfants avec toi et je t'aime comme tu es.

\- Tu ….Tu m'aime ?

\- Qu'es ce que tu crois ? Tu crois que le lien me suffit ? Non tu est certe mon compagnon d'âme mais tu est aussi celui que j'aime. Je n'y peut rien, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu m'aime en retour j'espère juste que tu serra rester à mes côté et être la pour m'épauler.

\- Je…

Impossible de lui dire….

\- Dort Drago soit prêt pour se soir.

Sans un mot de plus je ferma mes yeux obnubiler par ses mots et je m'endormit avec encore plus de questions qu'avant.

Pov Harry.

Sa y est c'était dit. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher plus longtemps mes sentiments. Bien sur je ne m'attend pas du tout à ce qu'il se jette à mon coup et qu'il crie au monde qu'il m'aime mais j'espère au fond de moi qu'un jours il saura passer outre son passer et ne pas avoir peur de me dire ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui.

Je m'endormis en le serrant fort contre moi. Quelques heures plus tard je me réveillait dans la même positions sentant l'odeur de son corps tout contre moi. Une odeur irrésistiblement envoûtante. Plus le temps avançais et plus mon loup le réclamais mais cette nuit de pleine lune à été pire que tout. Quand j'était enfermer dans la salle sur demande mon cœur avait d'abord vaciller puis une chaleur intense avait envahis mon corps me perdant dans une tornade d'envie. Mon loup avait hurler plusieurs fois espérant que son crie ce face entendre au oreille de Drago mais sa avait été peine perdue et du coup il avait fait passer toute mes envies dans la marque de mon dragon. Le pauvre doit souffrir du poignet….

_\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à être loin de lui._

_\- Ras bas joie !_

_\- Nan ! Tu n'imagine même pas ce que j'avais envie de lui faire à ton dragon._

_\- Ho que si ! Rip son loup…_

_\- Te plein pas tu vas avoir plein de louveteaux comme ça !_

_\- Ne me fait pas devenir père avant la fin de la guerre c'est tout ce que je te demande !_

_\- Héhé…_

_\- Ho non Nox je t'interdit de le foutre enceint ! C'est pas du tout le moment !_

_\- Laisse moi voir son loup et on verra._

_\- Si tu ne sais pas te contrôler on vas devoir prendre des protections…_

_\- Des préservatifs ? Vraiment sa ne servira à rien. Pour moi sa équivaut à du vent ton truc. Ma magie détruira totalement ton bout de plastique._

_\- Nox !_

_\- Rho ça vas détends ton slip Harry ! Qu'il est des louveteaux maintenant sans un endroits adéquates serrais équivaut à aller directement au casse pipe._

_\- Hum._

_\- Aurai-je vexer le grand Harry Potter ?_

_\- Nan !_

_\- Mouai ! Bon réveille ton dragon et ta meute sa vas bientôt être l'heure et il faut que tu passe voir Neville._

_\- J'aimerais qu'ils dorment encore un peu la soirée et la nuit vas être éprouvante surtout si on reste deux jours en loup._

_\- Ho je peut te dire que je vais tellement en profiter de ces deux jours que quand tu vas rentrer tu vas devoir dormir pendant plusieurs jours d'affiler !_

_\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant_

Je laissa mon beau blond dormir encore deux heures dans mes bras et puis finalement il se réveilla tirailler par la faim.

\- Hum...Faim…

\- Ho je me disait aussi qu'il serrais bien que tu te réveille pour manger.

\- Tu viens à la douche avec moi ?

\- Ho je ne peut absolument pas refuser cette invitation.

On prit donc une douche non sans en profiter un peu a coup de baisé et de caresses sensuel mais sans aller trop loin et quand une bonne heures plus tard on sortit enfin de la chambre pour aller dans la grande salle pour manger on croisa Neville. Je fit vite fait un sort de silence autour de nous.

\- Neville ?

\- Ha te voilà ! Je te cherchais depuis ce matin où était tu ?

\- Mes excuses la nuit dernière à été assez éprouvante et j'avais besoin de reprendre autant de force que possible.

\- Harry, je veut bien faire partie de ta meute et être transformer en loup pour t'aider durant la guerre.

\- Est tu sur de toi ?

\- Pas vraiment mais je ne peut pas laisser un ami dans la merde et j'avoue qu'obtenir le pouvoir des loups m'intrigue beaucoup.

\- Très bien alors je vous attend toi et les deux autres à 22 heures devant chez Hagrid.

Drago et moi sommes aller manger tranquillement dans la grandes salles. Autour de mes amis et de moi même régnais une étrange atmosphère. Je pouvais sentir leurs peur et leurs doutes de partout ou j'allais. C'était pesant. Très pesant. Tellement que Nox fulminait en moi. Il avait si hâte de trouver le loup de Drago qu'on aurai dit un lion en cage.  
A force de dormir il était presque 19h30 quand ont étaient arriver à la grande salle pour manger avec les autres. Et tous étaient presque déjà présent. Sur le banc des professeurs, Rogue était encore plus blanc qu'à son habitude, il semblait épuisé et perdue. McGonagall le fusillait du regard attendant qu'il, je pense, arrête les frais. Les autres étaient perdue dans la peur et l'incompréhension du moment. Il faut dire que depuis la mort du directeur tout semblais noir dans ce château. Noir et froids. Les professeurs semblaient attendre la délivrance. Es ce qu'il m'attendait ? Depuis que la rumeur de ma possible fuite ou pire de ma mort avait fait surface, j'avais pu remarquer que l'ambiance était pire que tout. Il se sont tellement reposer sur ma possible victoire que maintenant qu'ils étaient seul, la peur de la mort les avaient envahis. La mort. L'odeur lugubre de la mort les envahissaient sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte. Étai-je si redoutable avant pour que je soit devenue si indispensable ? Un gamin de 17 ans comme moi ? Pfff sa donnais la gerbe.  
Apres le rapide repas je fit signe et Hermione et Ron que je partait. Sans rien de plus. Se soir ou enfin pour les heures qu'ils nous restaient à Drago et moi, j'avais envie de me plonger dans un bon bain d'eau chaude et je trouvais que la salle de bain des préfet allais être parfaite pour ça.

\- Où m'emmène tu Harry ?  
\- Je suis sur tu reconnais l'endroit ou ont vas.  
\- La salle de bain des préfet. Tu sais que tu n'a pas le droit d'y aller j'espère ?.  
\- J'y suis déjà aller en 4ieme année et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me mettre à respecter scrupuleusement les règles.  
\- Ça m'aurait étonné de toute façon.

On arrivais à la salle de bain et ni une ni deux j'enleva mes vêtements et plongea dans le bain chaud recouvert de mousse et tres vite j'invitais mon beau blond à venir me rejoindre.

\- Tu sais que tout à l'heure on vas voir quasiment tout le monde nue ?  
\- M'en parle pas... Mon dieux, je vais faire des cauchemars toute ma vie...  
\- Tu sais que les loups on en horreurs les vêtements ? Et que l'on risques souvent de ce trouver nue tous ensemble ?  
\- Arrête de me torturer Harry !  
\- De toute façon après notre retour on ira tous dans la salle sur demande y vivre, elle se transformera à notre convenance.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Nos loups vont vouloir rester ensembles les premiers jours pour renforcer les liens.  
\- Ho...  
\- Tu peut encore faire marche arrière beau blond, mais pas sur que mon loup accepte.  
\- Donc je n'ai plus le choix au final.

Je le regardais avec un grand sourire.

\- Effectivement !  
\- Bon sinon que fessons nous ici ?  
\- Je veut pouvoir profiter uniquement de toi avant d'avoir toute une meute de jeunes loups à éduquer. On vas pas avoir beaucoup de temps rien qu'à nous même si j'ai préparé une surprise.  
\- Surprise ?

A ce mot j'avais réussie à égailler sa curiosité.

\- Oui mais tu verra ça tout à l'heure.  
\- Sadique !  
\- Non serpentard ! Fit je d'un grand sourire.

Puis je me mit à rire devant sa mine boudeuse. Un Malfoy qui boude c'était tres drôle ! Pendants les heures qui on suivit je pris soin de mon blond et quand enfin l'heure arriva on s'en allais doucement en dehors du château. Depuis que les Carrow étaient mort plus aucune garde ou presque ne ce fesait au château. Rogue avait finalement abandonné et il était résigner a ce que la mort s'empare de lui et du château. Une fois arrivé a la lisière de la forêt prêt de la cabane d'hagrid je vit tout le monde se rassembler. Je leurs fit signe d'avancer et de me suivre jusqu'au lac derrière.

\- Potter tu est décider à faire ce qu'il faut ou tu veut nous faire faire une randonnée ?  
\- T'ai toi Nott. Soit patient un peu.

Quand enfin nous fument enfin arrivé je me stoppa et les regarda d'un air plutôt fière.

\- Bien avant de commencer, je vais vous donner les instructions. Une fois que je vais vous griffer vous aller vite tomber, avec de la fièvre, au bord de évanouissement.  
\- Charmant dit Pansy.  
\- Laisse moi finir Pansy! Une fois que vous en serez a ce stade laisser vous aller complètement et imaginez un endroit ou vous êtes à l'aise. Vous verrez votre loup à ce moment là. Ron, Hermione et moi on vous attendra en loup. Sa peut durer plusieurs heures donc vous emmenée proche du lac était indispensable pour que vous tombiez plus vite dans l'inconscience.  
\- En risquant l'hypothermie ? Dit Drago.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas une fois transformé, vos loups vous soigneront automatiquement. Bon maintenant assez parler enlever vos vêtements et rester quand sous-vêtements. Pour ceux qui ont ça marque je vais devoir vous griffer ici. Surprise elle disparaîtra grâce a ma griffure et à votre loup.  
\- Tu ne l'avais pas dit ça !  
\- Effectivement, c'est une première surprise. Bon j'attend, à poil la!  
\- Pervers!

Je ne m'étais même pas abaisser à répondre. Et quand enfin le moment était venue et que tout le monde était en sous vêtement je fit signe à Ron et Hermione de se transformer.

\- Je vous préviens tous, une fois transformé ne vous avisez jamais de me trahir ou d'essayer de transformer d'autres personnes en loup. C'est moi l'apha et c'est uniquement moi qui transforme les gens.

Puis enfin je me transforma devant leurs yeux ébaillis en loup. Je m'approcha d'eux et les griffas, Drago en dernier. Je le marqua bien sur la marque de Voldy pour que celle ci meur enfin et disparaisse du bras de mon compagnon.  
Très vite engourdi par le froid tout le monde sombra avec de la fièvre. C'est la que réellement la partie allais commencer !

Pov Drago

Il fait si froid, mais j'ai en même temps si chaud...Que ce passe t'il...Je me sens partir dans l'inconscience et j'ai peur...Si peur. Je pense à Harry, en ce moment c'était avec lui que j'étais bien et je ne voulait qu'un chose le retrouver dans son lit qui est maintenant un peu le notre, dans sa chambre. Quand enfin j'ouvrit les yeux, je me retrouva assis sur ce même lit avec un loup totalement blanc au reflet doré au pied de celui ci .

\- Te voilà enfin.

\- Ho tu doit être mon loup.

\- Quel esprit de déduction Sherlock.

\- Arrêt ce ton condescendent avec moi loup !

\- Je suis toi, hors toi tu parle comme ça. Je ne peut donc que parler comme ça. Maintenant donne moi un nom il y a des gens qui attendent.

\- Lumos ! Comme ça tu serra parfait pour Nox.

\- Et je sais au combien il m'attend ! Parfait !

Ce loup allais me faire devenir chèvre...Il passa près de dix bonne minute à expliquer les droits et les devoirs des loups. Il me rappelais plus mon père que moi à moin que je ne soit vraiment comme ça ...Je demanderais à Harry…

\- Bien maintenant que tu sais tout ce qui y'a à savoir tu vas pouvoir te transformer…

\- Ha enfin un truc intéressant !

\- Bha merci je voit que je suis utile...Non mais les humains je te jure ! Aucun respect pour nous grrr

\- Ho calmos Lumos ! Explique moi maintenant…

\- Bon, Regarde moi bien, détail tout de moi et quand enfin tu as tout mémorisé, tu te concentre tu ferme les yeux et tu fait une image de moi dans ta tête.

\- Aussi simple que ça ?

\- Si tu veut compliquer les chose, je peut aussi faire ça si tu veut ?

\- Non sa ira.

Bon je sais que je ne suis pas très facile à vivre mais pitié faite que je soit pas aussi chiant ! Après plusieurs minute ou je l'observais en silence, je fermas les yeux comme il ma l'avait demander et je l'imaginais dans mon esprit. Un loup Loup, blanc au reflet doré un peu comme Nox, des yeux orageux comme les miens mais très profond. Il était néanmoins très fin comme loup, très élancer ? Je ne sais pas trop quel rôle j'aurai à jouer dans la meute mais bon, tout ce que je veut au fond la maintenant c'est Harry. Et quand enfin j'ouvrit les yeux j'étais dans la foret avec 10 loups qui me regardait fixement. Je devinais aisément que l'autre loup blanc au reflet d'argent et au yeux bleu était Luna. Celui qui était complètement noir devait être Dean. Un deux autres loups était noir plus claire on pouvait y devenir Neville et Seamus avec l'un au yeux vert et l'autre au yeux bleu. Une autre louve se trouvait, je devinais facilement Pansy, sa robe était d'un marron très claire mais ses yeux brun eux était très profond presque noir. Mon ami Blaise à coté d'elle c'était transformer en un grand loup presque aussi grand qu'Harry. Il était noir reflet d'argent et au yeux marron. Pour terminer Nott était presque aussi blanc que Luna et moi mais en beaucoup plus pâle ...Sa lui donnais un aspect vieillot. Ses yeux était vert comme ceux de mon brun mais pas aussi profond. Puis la voix de mon Alpha se fit entendre.

Pov Harry

Ils étaient tous magnifique mais Drago...Mon dieux Drago ou plutôt le loup de Drago était juste parfait. Nox se fessait vraiment violence pour ne pas aller le voir de suite et le prendre sans ménagement pour montrer sa dominance sur son Omega.

\- Bien maintenant je veut vos prénom de loup, pour ma part je suis Nox sous forme lupine, voici Sunset fit je en montrant Ron et Cawa en montrant Hermione à son tour.

\- Je suis Lumos sous ma forme de loup répondit Drago.

Mon dieux c'est un appel à la luxure là !

\- Moi je suis Astra fit un loup qui sautillait de partout que je devinait être Luna .

\- Moi je suis Vinci. (Nda : prononcer vinchi)

De l'italien, donc Blaise.

\- Ténébris pour moi.

Quel originalité pour Pansy.

\- Ham pour moi Fit un loup noir.

Dean donc vue qu'il adore l'équipe des West Ham.

\- Nitro pour le mien.

Nitro ? Nitroglycérine surement donc Seamus.

\- Platinium.

Donc Nott vue que c'était le seul restant des loups blanc, et pour finir il ne restait plus que Neville.

\- Algie dit il finalement.

Il faudrait que je lui demande d'ou sa viens.

\- Parfait bienvenue à tous dans la meute de l'éclaire ! Je vous laisse se soir pour vous habituez à vos loup et je vous donne rendez- vous au première lueur du soleil. Si jamais vous devez faire de chose avec vos compagnon transformez vous en humain avant si vous ne voulez pas des louveteaux plus tôt que prévue ! A demain ! Puis je fit signe à Lumos de me suivre pour disparaître dans les bois.


End file.
